Me in Naruto
by Ceata88
Summary: What do you think would happen if I went to Naruto? Here's what! No major pairings except mex?. Read to find out! Rated T for my bad language. Please R&R Hope you like! Never owned Naruto
1. Ch 1 Arrival

I don't remember how it happened really. All I know is it was the best thing that ever happened to me. All I remember was sitting at my desk, writing. Hearing my dog whine and my parents out I decided to take a walk and clear my mind. It was the stupidest thing I ever did, or the smartest. On my walk I heard a strange sound in the woods. Being curious and totally naive I decided to walk into the woods to see what was going on. I only walked so far when I saw a shruinken on the ground, just a small shrunken. I was about to walk off when suddenly it flashed a bright light and every thing went black.

What happened next? Well...I woke up, obviously. I can't tell the story when I'm unconscious. So looking around I could only see part of where I was. First it was dark, second it wasn't anywhere familiar. I was sitting, in a chair of course, confused. I wasn't tied up to anything, but I didn't bother moving around. I finally heard the door open and looked in that direction. I saw what appeared to be Ibiki from Naruto. Wait...Ibiki? Nah, must be unconscious and dreaming.

"So, what's your name?"

"Rose." I said shortly.

"Age?" He was asking me the usual stuff so I decided to save his breath.

"My name is Rose, I'm 14 years old, my birthday was last week on the 21st. I grew up in a city called Greenville which you might or might not have heard of, it depends weather or not I'm still dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"Ya I some how got knocked unconscious and considering you don't exist where I come from I must be dreaming." I then started humming the tune of the song titled that.

"What are you singing?"

"Song." I said shortly.

"Why the hell do you not have any chakra?" I stopped humming and thought for a second.

"Probably because I don't come from here in the first place. Where I come from we don't have chakra."

"Then how do you know what it is?"

"Cause belive it or not where I come from this show is an anime." This made him fall dead quiet.

"You're lying." His voice was dead cold, but I paid it no mind. Though not physically fit my will and emotional strength was a force to be reckoned with.

"Go one, do what ever you want. I stand by my answer."

"You're a strong one."

"Only by will power, my physical strength sucks."

"Hmm, too strong, never dealt with will like this before."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I put my elbow on the desk and rested my head in my palm. I was bored to death, but of course unless I was drawing or writing or coming up with new ideas I was always bored. Once again he was taken back by my relaxed behavior.

"No, but the Hokage wants to see you." I rolled my eyes slightly, at this time I had no idea who the Hokage was. Heck! I could have landed in the time before the nine tailed fox had even shown up. That would be cool, seeing the large beast. But that also meant I had to watch Iruka have a nervous break down. Not fun. I finally heard someone step in and heard a female voice.

"So you're the one giving Ibiki all that trouble." Tsunade, no doubt. I tried to stop but I ended up letting out a yawn.

"Sorry, guess I'm still bored. Where am I?"

"In my office."

"Huh? Then why are the lights off?"

"To prevent you from seeing us."

"But I know you are Godaime Hokage Tsunade. I can tell by your voice. For a fact I could name everyone in this village...okay maybe not everyone."

"How do you know?"

"Told Ibiki, in my world this world is an anime...or a TV show." Tsunade just stayed silent. I started thinking about the story I had started writing before I got here. Doing this made me space out until I heard the door open again. I turned to see Iruka standing in the door way, a look of confusion on his face. My gosh! Iruka looked ten times cuter when I was standing close to him, or sitting rather. Damn, I think my face went red, good thing it's dark.

"Can't you see I'm busy Iruka?"

"Sorry but...who is she?"

"My name is Rose." I blurted out. "You're Iruka, nice to meet you."

"Sorry," Tsunade said, "she likes talking."

"I noticed, is she the one people are saying has no chakra?"

"Yep that's me!" I answered again, boredom still lining my voice. "Not like it's my fault. I wake up in the middle of no where. Hey can I go walk around the village?" They both just stared at me wide eyed. "What?"

"You're in no position to make demands."

"I was just asking, I'm so bored. I'm going to get out of here soon aren't I?" I suddenly felt a burp rising up in my stomach and for once I didn't want to let it out.

"Yes, as soon as I get you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's a form that states if you are under any kind of enemy plot we have the right to kill you." Oooo, sounded fun. I read over it carefully making sure that it didn't have any loop holes. After making sure it was safe I took the pen from her and posted my art signature on it.

"Can I go now?" Suddenly I could hardly take it any more. I opened my mouth and let out a loud belch. "Damn!" My face turned slightly red. "Sorry must be hungry. Haven't made one that loud in a while." They both just stared at me again.

"Yes you can go, someone is waiting outside to show you around." I wondered who, I could only begin to guess. I stood up and headed out but not without stopping in front of Iruka.

"Please stop staring at me like that." I told him, his eyes still wide. "It's very upsetting...kinda." Thankful he didn't know what that meant I kept walking outside, only to bump into someone. "Excuse me." I said shortly before I looked up and saw who it was. KAKASHI!!! The mysterious masked face ninja who just so happened to by my favorite character? He looked up from the book he was reading and saw me. He stared at me for the longest time, making me nervous, after all he was a pervert.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind Kakashi but you'd better stop." I growled at him, not angry, but warning enough. He closed his book and put it away, cocking his head slightly as he continued to stare. "I said stop!"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're on a TV show where I come from. I'm getting sick of telling people that so I'm just going to act like I don't know anyone else."

"I heard you burp inside there, actually the building did. You must be the new girl. I was so wrapped in the story though I didn't catch your name."

"Rose, call me Rose. And yes, wasn't it a good one? Haven't made on that loud in a while." He gave me a strange look like everyone else but didn't say anything. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to show you around." My eyes got wide again. Kakashi, the coolest ninja alive was showing me around. I then got into my negative mood.

"Who the heck assigned you to that job?" I said glumly.

"Actually, I did." My eyes widened again. Knowing my question he continued. "I guess I just wanted a break from the team. I knew this would be a good excuse."

"Oh..." I added glumly again. He just wanted to slack off, which probably meant he would be paying attention at all. Noting my disappointment he glanced at me again.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I wouldn't expect anything more from you Kakashi Hatake." He continued to study me up and down. "You'd better cut that out, I'm under age."

"You don't have a clue what I'm thinking about."

"No and knowing you I don't want to." He just let out a small laugh.

"You're different, I like that." This made me feel even more awkward.

"Whatever, we doing this tour or not?"

"Ya, ya. Figures you're the impatient kind." He started walking off and I followed, not knowing where else to go. He, like Iruka, was much better looking in person. Like I wanted to get wrapped up in that hell. He was waaaayyyy older than me. They both were, not like I was in love, just admiring. But damn there was a lot to admire. And now I only realized that I had just as many perv thoughts as he did. Okay maybe not AS many. I started to wonder what I was going to do here. After all with no physical strength and no chakra I wondered what was going to happen. I didn't get much farther when something ran into me with such force I literally was out of breath. I quickly scrambled halfway up to see Naruto next to me. Great.

"If you're in that much of a rush you should have gotten here sooner." I had, scratch that, have a foul temper, easily annoyed, lucky thing is I can calm down quickly.

"Well if you looked where you were going then I wouldn't be late." I felt like punching him upside the head but I had to consider I wasn't even close to as strong as him.

"Don't be rude Naruto." I looked over to see Kakashi hand his hand outstretched, holding his book in the other. I stared at it for a second, still confused, but finally took it and let him help me up. Naruto got up soon after, staring at me.

"Who is she anyway?"

"My name's Rose, I'm new here, and you are?" I already knew but I pretended like I didn't cause, like I said, I didn't want to explain everything.

"Naruto Usimake...uh...You don't look like a ninja."

"That's because I'm not, I don't even have any chakra."

"WHAT!?"

"Shush! I'd rather not wake everyone."

"It's the middle of the afternoon." I rolled my eyes. He of all people should know what sarcasm is.

"So why don't you have any?" He asked his voice now lower.

"Because I'm from an totally different where we don't have chakra, go spread the word cause I'm not repeating myself."

"And if you're from a different world how did you get here?"

"How the hell should I know?! If I did I would be getting back by now! But here I am wondering why the hell I'm here."

"Sheesh, just asking." Naruto muttered rubbing his ear.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei who is she?" Sakura came running up to us and apparently Sasuke was following for some reason.

"This is Rose." Naruto pointed at me, I glared in return. "She says to spread the word that she doesn't have chakra because she comes from a totally different planet and she doesn't know how she got here." Dang, hearing it made it sound even longer. I heard Sasuke snort and I glared at him instead. I was never a big fan of Sasuke's. In fact I hated the guy. He was an over confident, revenge obsessed, betraying (excuse my language) bitch! I wanted to knock him senseless. But I, of course, was incapable of that. So I'd just have to deal with a smart mouth and my death glares.

"What are you looking at?" I heard him growl.

"I don't know, what am I looking at?" He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is it doesn't appear to be human." He suddenly growled again.

"You'd better watch your mouth."

"I can't, it's on the bottom of my face." I heard him growl again and his eye even started twitching. But I, being me, didn't flinch in the least. In fact, I was smiling. It felt good to verbally beat him.

"How could you say that to Sasuke?" Sakura asked, mouth agape. Honestly girl, get a grip! Finally Sasuke's irritation got the better of him and he aimed a swift punch, only to be blocked by Kakashi.

"That's enough Sasuke! She's supposed to remain unharmed. And don't you three need to see Tsunade for something?" Apparently remembering they ran off down the hall. Sweet! I could bad mouth Sasuke all I wanted to and not get hurt! This was going to be fun! "Do you have something against Sasuke or something?" Kakashi asked turning toward me.

"Well, where I come from he's an emo jerk that's too self obsessed and needs to be shot!" I said out loud, not caring who heard me.

"So you do have something against him?"

"Ya, I guess you could say that. Everyone is always spazzing because he's got sharingan." I sighed. "It's not that it's bad it's just they take it way to seriously. All you need to do is work at it and you can find someway to avoid it all together. At that point it doesn't seem as special does it?" I felt myself getting distant, thinking of Naruto. Why? Cause in my opinion he was way better than Sasuke is so many ways. And sure maybe he didn't have the almighty "sharingan" to help him but I still thought he was better. Then I started to think if I was ever going to make friends here. After all, I was pretty over hyper and anti-social. I don't get along with that many people.

"Getting lost in thought?" I snapped up.

"Huh? Oh ya, I do that a lot. Sorry, it's a habit."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Too many things to bother telling you, it'd make your head explode."

"There's no way you're thinking of that many things at the moment."

"Well, no. I was thinking if I was going to make that many friends due to the fact I'm not all that social and over hyper."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, and are we leaving or not?" Always wanting to get things done, I knew Kakashi that much.

----------------------------

After the long and strangely informative tour I found myself at a restaurant with all the other teams. The students anyway, all the teachers were off somewhere else.

"So your name is Rose huh?" Finally someone started a conversation! We had just been staring at each other for about ten whole minutes. I guess they expected me to start talking but that wasn't going to happen.

"Yep, 14 years old, no chakra, and the craziest imagination you'll ever see. Why don't you tell me who you are?" As if I didn't know.

"This is Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." Naruto stated pointing at each one.

"Uh...hi."

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" Lee shouted. Though I could have told you that was coming.

"So," Tenten started, "what do you like to do if you can't train."

"I like writing and drawing."

"Oooo an artist!" Ino said. I should have guessed only the girls would talk besides Lee. The rest looked at me like I was some sort of were wolf, except their faces were a slight pink. "What kind of stuff do you draw?"

"I usually draw my own characters. I'm a cartoonist and usually draw fantasy stuff. I'm not all that good at people. I write about the same things too."

"That's so cool!" Sakura stated. All the girls were now leaning in farther. I'm glad she wasn't mad at me for badmouthing Sasuke. Who, by the way, was at the other end of the table.

"I also write a lot of romance with a sad twist. I don't know why I like it so much." Suddenly I felt something crawling up my arm and looked down. All the girls screeched and pulled back, except Hinata who just looked at it sheepishly. Shino was looking at my as if he was saying 'squish it and I'll kill you.' So I didn't. I simply put my finger down and let the bug crawl up my finger. I pulled it close to my face and studied it. I usually wasn't scared of bugs unless they were on me anyway.

"You aren't scared?" I heard Naruto ask who was leaning back in his chair.

"It's just a bug." I shrugged. "Why should I make a mess over it? Especially since it's one of those chakra eating kind and I don't have any." Everyone just nodded like they were idiots and Shino held out his hand, obviously wanting the bug. So I simply held out my finger and it flew onto his hand. He gave me that weird look everyone seemed to give me. Not counting the girls, Sasuke, and Lee. What was their problem? I flashed him a small smile then turned my gaze in the other direction.

"Wow! You must not be scared of anything if Shino doesn't scare you." Ino said coldly. I almost wanted to slap her. The reality of it was Shino wasn't that scary. But instead I laughed and they all gave me a strange look.

"Me? Not scared of anything? That's really funny Ino. Even I'm...scared of some things." I looked down at the ground and my laugh turned into a nervous smile.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm scared of suspension bridges."

"What are those?"

"Bridges held up by thick metal wires, there's nothing under them."

"Actually that does sound kinda scary." Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling.

"And that's not all I'm also scared of tornados and hurricanes, the color white, it's not a big fear it's more of a dislike. For reasons I refuse to talk about. And then there's my worst fear, the fear of speaking and/or singing in public." They all stared at me.

"You're scared of speaking in public. I mean, speaking in front of people?" I nodded slowly, not wanting to say anything. "Well, Grandma Tsunade used to be scared of blood."

"Oh I'm not scared of that. It's just a red liquid."

"I know!" Ino suddenly blurted out. "Hinata, why don't we go to your place and play truth or dare." A bunch of the boys' expressions turned nervous.

"Well...I guess that's okay...If it's okay with my dad."

"Oh I'm sure we could convince him somehow." Neji added and then noticed everyone's expressions. "Don't tell me all of you are scared."

"Of course not!"

"Ya, we'll play your stupid game." Only I knew how dangerous this game could get.

"Why don't we invite the teachers?" Naruto suggested.

"Fine, but only invite. We don't want to bug them." Sakura noted. Naruto nodded and went off to find them.

"Come on guys," Neji said, "lets head over to the estate." And so we did.

---------------------------------

**A/N: Well this is a new ****fic****. And yes that is my personality. Not my real name though! That's the name I use when I write about myself. It's not my REAL name. Anyway hope you ****likey****! Please R&R!!!**

**P.S. You might notice that the guys are acting strange. Well for Christ sake I'm not (at the moment) paired up with anyone. Due to the fact we have ****KibaHina****ShikaTema****, and ****TenNeji****. The only pairings I'm serious about anyway. Not that they'll be ****metioned**** much. But if you people WANT me to get paired up with someone than there are only two people I would even bother trying. And that's Shino and Naruto. You want me to get paired up then speak up. Other wise it's staying out of it. **


	2. Ch 2 Truth, Dare, and Ramen

Well needless to say we did get into the Hyuga estate. And now we were playing truth or dare. Gosh this game causes so much stress. And it only makes it worse that the teachers _did_ want to come along. But no matter what I knew it was going to be fun. Especially since they wanted me to spin the bottle first. After all picking people would end up getting boring. So we all sat in a very large circle. Good thing I could still reach the bottle. I took a small breath and spinned it. I kept my eyes on the tip as I saw it whirl around and around. I know started to think about what I was going to do. Truth usually took me longer to figure out than dares. So I thought about questions. Kakashi? Eh...what would I ask him? He probably wouldn't even say truth.

"Well this sucks..." I turned to see that the bottle had landed on Sasuke. He only came because we dragged him here basically. I had to keep myself from grinning evily. Oh the things I could make him do.

"So is it truth or dare?"

"Uh...being worried of that look I'll go with truth." Rats...and I really wanted to make him cry like a little girl.

"Tell me, if I was strong enough to...beat you senseless, drag your body to the window, throw it out, and 'accidentally' drop the garbage can afterwards what would you say."

"Nothing, I'd beat you senseless right after." I let out a sly grin.

"Are you sure?" He didn't answer. No one ever answers when I give them this question. It makes me laugh. But anyway after everyone gave me some odd looks it was Naruto's turn to spin it. So he did. I watched it whirl around again until it finally stopped. It landed on...ME! Already? I was hoping for a break.

"...dare." I said quietly, looking at him directly.

"Make her jump off a cliff." Sasuke growled.

"Shut the hell up! You could do that and everyone would be happier." We both glared at each other again.

"I dare you to sing!" Naruto piped up, probably to break the tension.

"What? Sing what?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Just...sing." So I thought for a second. Damn I hated singing in public. He probably knew that. But I just kept thinking of a song I could sing. So I shut my eyes and started to sing "A Thousand Miles". Needless to say when I was done everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Holy crap! You're good at that!"Naruto outburst.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing earlier?" Tenten whined.

"It's uh...something I don't do in front of people very much."

"Well you should start." I heard Kakashi say, even though his face was still in his book.

"Eh...no...I...don't like singing in front of people...sorry." Everyone just frowned and then Sakura grabbed the bottle. She spun in around, hard. I had never seen something like that move so fast. She probably wanted it to land on Ino or Sasuke, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Things never turn out the way you want them to. At last the bottle stopped and landed on Shikamaru. Hmm, this should be interesting.

"Truth, dares are such a drag." Definitely Shikamaru.

"Do you like Tamari?"

"What kind of question is that?" He didn't want to answer it, his face was turning red. That meant the answer was yes. I wanted to giggle so badly.

"Just answer it." He looked at everyone, trying to stay calm or something.

"...yes..." He muttered so quietly I could belive I heard the guy. "Man what a drag." I groaned in my head. I could see the opposite of Shikamaru right now. Always wanting to do work and smiling. I almost shivered at the image. But now it was Shino's turn to spin it. Now who would it land on and better yet, what would he say. Ino, it landed on Ino. I almost felt sorry for her. Whatever she does I hope she doesn't pick...

"Dare." Idiot!

"Fine then." Suddenly a large group of bugs crawled out onto his hand. "You have to let five of these little guys crawl ALL over you...and I mean _ALL _over you. Don't worry, they won't hurt you unless you hurt them." Ino gulped.

'Haha! That's what you get for calling him scary like that! I could have told you Shino liked revenge.' So I like thinking to myself. But I was right, she deserved every bit of it! She reluctantly let the five bugs crawl on her arm and shivered as they finally disappeared in her shirt. I wanted to laugh soooooo bad. Nothing against Ino, but her expression was hilarious and I didn't like the fact she was calling Shino scary. Does he seem scary to you? Okay so maybe a bit creepy by the fact he has bugs in him and that he doesn't do much of anything when it comes to expression. Doesn't bother me that much because when I'm bored I do the same thing. Anyway while I was busy thinking about random crap again Kiba had spun it and it landed on Hinata. Oooo! This aught to be good. Meow! My fangirl rabies were starting to make me twitch. If only these people knew.

"Dare." I heard her say quietly. Most likely to be brave in front of Naruto which wasn't going to do that much good, he was way too oblivious. I looked at Kiba's eyes and could see all the perverted thoughts going through his head. You do something sick and I'll make sure your dare is a painful one.

"I...dare you to hug me...for the rest of the game." Dang, he sounded more nervous than she usually did. Both of their faces were a bright red. But she did without saying anything.

"Aww." Naruto said, then glancing at Sakura, who punched him. I could have guessed that was going to happen. Now Gai had come over to the two.

"Since we haven't gotten to do anything I demand that I get to spin next!"

"Go Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, holding up a fist. Only God knew how this was going to end. So Gai spinned the bottle, winking and grinning, the usual. It ended up on Kakashi?! Oh, now I already knew where this was going.

"Dare." Oh I could have told you he was going to say that. Why didn't someone dare him to tell his darkest secret? It wasn't against the rules as far as I'm concerned.

"My eternal rival, I dare you to take of that mask." Crap, was he trying to kill me? Kakashi looked at everyone, sort of freaked because we all leaned in closely. I already knew what was behind his mask, but seeing it in person? It's like a glimpse of heaven! "And by that I mean we need to see your face." Ahh, so he was aware of Kakashi's second mask trick. Kakashi rolled his eyes (or eye, I don't know what the other one is doing) and put his hand in front of his face. We all leaned in even closer; in fact I could tell a couple of people almost fell over. Especially Ino considering she still had those bugs...who knew where. Fwoosh! O.M.G! I swear my heart stopped. Hotness city was right in front of me. As my face turned bright red I suddenly felt blood start to pour out of my nose.

"Uh...Rose...are you okay?" Well, emotionally I was the happiest person alive, but physically...well...let's just say we had to stop the game, get Kakashi away from me, and take me to Tsunade to stop the bleeding. Damn, it was embarrassing! But thankfully I didn't die from blood loss and I could leave about twenty minutes after I got in. Now I had to avoid Kakashi for the day, or a least until the mental images came out of my head. Damn it! There they went again. Okay, deep breath, deep breath.

"Hey Rose, you okay?" I came out of my wandering head to see Naruto, Shino, and Lee in front of me. Okay, where were everyone else? And why did they only show up. Shino of all people didn't seem like the 'I'm worried about a nose bleed' people.

"Huh? Yes I'm fine..."

"Then why did you almost pass out back there?"

"Meh...Kakashi just looked...amazing." I said, my face now turning red again.

"Whoa! Don't get another nose bleed. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen." Well, I do love ramen.

"Sure, but shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Oh, apparently we were told to hang around you the rest of the day. Grandma Tsunade originally gave Kakashi that job, but as you know he's not aloud to be close to you for the rest of the day."

"Then why you three." Shino and Naruto shrugged while Lee just posed.

"Don't ask us." Shino muttered. "Apparently you and Naruto get along well and Lee...well Lee is just social. But I have no idea why she picked me."

"Eh, maybe she just wanted to give you something to do. At any rate, you want to get something to eat or not?" So we all headed off to the ramen shop. Naruto and Lee were ahead of me talking about something and Shino was behind me, looking to the side. So I decided to fall back.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking in my direction. Geez, two really non social people, this conversation was going to get nowhere.

"I was kind of wondering if you ever got those bugs of Ino, considering I was basically unconscious."

"No, I forgot to tell her she could let them off."

"So are they still on her?" He just shrugged. I could help but laugh. I could envision Ino running around screaming that there were bugs on her. "I guess that's what she gets for insulting you like that. You should send more after her. If I had gotten a dare off her though..." I thought to myself, what would I ask her to do? "Probably make her do something she hates...after apologizing to you. I mean she's fun and all but she's a total stuck up sometimes." Shino was silent again and I looked at him. He was looking down and his face was a slight pink again. "I wish I had gotten a dare of Sasuke though. I sooo wanted to make him do something that would wreck his life. He's so annoying!"

"Glad you agree." Naruto turned and looked at me before returning to his conversation.

"Sorry, but I don't talk much." I heard Shino mutter.

"Oh, I know. I just want to know you are listening. After all, most of my friends in the real world don't take much time to listen. Not that I want them to, I don't want people feeling sorry for me. Makes me feel bad."

"Why on earth would they feel sorry for you?"

"In a nutshell, my life sucks. Almost everyone I know at school has a boyfriend, and every time I fall in love I end up getting thrown in the trash. I don't have that many friends, and the one REAL friend I had I haven't seen for two years. His car was white...which is why I hate the color white now. And why did I tell you that? You'd better not start feeling sorry for me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good." I crossed my arms and looked ahead at Lee and Naruto. What on earth could they be talking about? I don't remember Naruto being one to talk to Lee that much.

"Want to know something?" Shino suddenly spoke up. "Naruto and Lee were practically begging to escort you around." Great, I didn't want to know why. But wait a second...

"Then why did you come along?" Shino fell completely silent. Well, that answered my question. He wasn't going to tell me was he?

"It's kinda cause you are one of the few people who aren't scared of me."

"Everyone is different. I'm surprised you all aren't calling me freak and pushing me off. All the people at school do that, well, most of them anyway." I let out a sad sigh. "I never bother to care what other people think of me, and this leads to a lonely life. I'm guessing you know what I mean?" He continued to remain silent and I was about to ask him another question when Naruto called out to us both.

"Hey you guys! We're here!" I couldn't help grin and run into the shop. My first taste of the stuff Naruto stuffed his face with. This was going to be fun.

"Hey there Naruto." I saw the manager and his friend walk out. I don't remember their names. I never even bothered to ask. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Rose, she's new here."

"Well then you must be the new girl everyone is talking about. And as a new guest let me treat you with a free bowl of ramen." I almost jumped over the counter. Yes! It was free. Lee and Shino weren't hungry so me and Naruto just sat down and ate it. I picked up the chopsticks, thank the Lord I ate a lot of Japanese food back home which made me very skilled with these. I quickly slurped down every noodle as fast as I could; only now realizing how hungry I was. Dang it tasted soooo good!

"It's good isn't it?" Naruto smiled at me. "Want another one?" I was about to nod in agreement when I saw Iruka walk in.

"I should have guessed this is where you took her." Iruka said to Naruto.

"What? She likes ramen." Iruka laughed.

"I didn't say she didn't. It's just I've been looking for you everywhere." He sat down between me and Naruto. "All the kids at the academy are practically begging to meet her."

"And why's that?" I asked, waving my hand for another bowl.

"They want to know what it's like in your world, and they aren't the only ones." He added, looking at me. Crap, eye contact, one of the few things I liked doing unless I didn't like someone. With my over powerful senses I was strangely able to see people's emotions, invade their mind. Curiosity was the only thing I could see in him.

"Well, particually I didn't like it that much. Everyone started getting lazy and we have serious pollution problems."

"Why's that?"

"Because every thought it was great to over build cities which created industry. This creates a foul gas that is slowly suffocating the planet. A bunch of animals are going extinct too. It's awfully sad. I'm kind of glad I ended up here. It's fun! The air is so much cleaner."

"How can you tell?"

"My sense of smell and hearing is more accurate than usual. I've also developed strange instincts over the years. I'm able to tell when it's going to rain, I can sense danger, and by looking at people directly in the eyes I can see their emotions."

"You're weird."

"Yep!" I grinned as the manager handed me another bowl. I quickly started slurping it down. I heard him let out a small laugh and he smirked.

"You're confident in yourself and that's what matters."

"Hey Iruka I was wondering-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Kakashi-sensei! Get out of here! You know you aren't aloud to be near Rose for the rest of the day!"

"Naruto! Ow! Get off!" I had to turn around to see what was happening. Naruto was pushing Kakashi back like a wall. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay Naruto! I've gotten over my head trauma. Really." Naruto let out a grumble as he pulled back and sat back down in his seat.

"Thank you Rose, sorry for any trouble I caused."

"Heck, it's not you're fault. And no problem." I felt his hand go on top of my head. I really hated that and I should have thrown my ramen bowl at him. But my stomach told me other wise and I continued to slurp the noodles down.

"So what else do you have planned to do today?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know really. Considering I have no Chakra and basically no physical strength I have no idea. It's probably going to get pretty boring." I would have yawned if I hadn't stuffed my face with noodles instead.

"Things never get boring around here." Naruto smiled at me. Suddenly Shino and Lee burst in panting.

"What's with you two?"

"A couple of strange people came bursting through..." Shino looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes, even through his dark glasses. "...and they said they were looking for you, Rose."

------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well ****yay****! Yes I write fast don't I? And yes that is a cliff hanger! I love that kind of stuff so get used to it! And I totally would have done ****something evil**** to Sasuke! ****Except he was scared my facial expression.**** What a ****whimp****! And yes, I saw Kakashi's face and almost died of blood loss. **


	3. Ch 3 Serious issues

My eyes widened with surprise and fear. Two people came out looking for me? What would they want me for? I was a useless as a stump.

"What village were they from?" I heard Kakashi ask, he finally removed his hand from my head.

"We couldn't tell." Shino muttered crossly. Well that sucked. Not only was I being attacked but I didn't know who it was. Kakashi looked almost as deep in thought as I did.

"Lee you better head over to the Hokage and tell her what's happening. Iruka, you and I better scout around. Naruto, you and Shino need to stay with Rose incase those guys showed up." And they left. 'Bye guys, good luck.' I didn't even get to pull that off. Shino stood around, as calm as he could be, Naruto on the other hand already pulled out a knife and got ready to use it. Well, better safe than sorry. I wanted to go outside to see what was going on but I knew that was dangerous. I didn't want to be rash. But still, what did they want with me? I didn't have much more time to think about it. A sudden chill ran up and down my spine. I looked in Shino's direction and realized he was totally oblivious, which is odd because he's not one to let his mind wander.

"Shino, look out!" I shouted at him. Thank God it was in time. He quickly ducked and someone flew in, barely missing him. The strange man quickly jumped up again and headed in my direction. Crap, I had to think. I quickly ducked when he got close enough and he missed me completely. Too bad that he had his backup with him. The other guy quickly jumped in and headed for me. Thankfully he was blocked by Naruto. Wait a minute, where did they come from? I had to look at their headbands. I looked at the closest one to see a music note. What?! The village of the sound?! What did Orochimaru want with me?...Ew...that was the first thought that came into my head. It was so creepy and disgusting. Ewww, ew, ew, ew, ew! But once again this is not the time to think about that. I had to think of someway to get rid of them considering they were a match for even Shino. I knew there had to be something in the kitchen I could use! I quickly jumped over the counter and ran to the back.

"Where's some alcohol? Rubbing alcohol?"

"Over there on the shelf, what do you expect to do with that?" I heard a sudden gasp of pain from outside, being dense and not caring who it came from I grabbed the bottle of the shelf and started to unscrew the cap. But just when the cap was almost off I felt someone grab me from behind. The bottle then flew up in the air and flipped over. I shut my eyes and looked down. Suddenly I heard a loud scream of pain and I knew something had happened.

"Oh my dear god my eyes!" I heard him shout. The alcohol must have fallen out and hit him on the face. What a loser. He let go of me and I quickly moved forward and turned around. He was now lying on the floor, hands on his eyes, rolling around screaming. I almost felt a tiny bit sorry for him, almost. I was about to get another bottle of lethal chemicals when I suddenly felt something sharp go into my shoulder. Shit, shit, shit, shit! He got a sneak attack. But wait, if he was here then what about...oh double shit!

"You're smart, but what are you going to do now? Nothing, now come with me and be a good little girl." Hahahahaha! I can't belive you put me and good little girl in the same sentence.

"I'm going to die before I go anywhere with you!"

"I'm afraid that's not an option. Orochimaru wants you alive." And triple crap. I almost thought I was going to go with him when I felt him let out a painful gasp and suddenly fall to the floor. I turned around to see the manager looking at me, a large kitchen knife in his hand.

"You okay?" I nodded slowly and ripped the knife out of my shoulder. OW! I forced my shoulder to move around, wasn't that deep, I'd live. But what about...crap...again! I quickly ran out of the kitchen and jumped over the counter, tripping in the process. I found myself flat on the floor and pushed myself up. Now my face hurt as well, but I'd have to deal with that later. I looked forward to see Naruto helping Shino up.

"What the hell happened to him?!" I shouted at Naruto, Shino didn't look good...at all. Neither of them did really, but Shino looked like he was hardly breathing.

"Those jerks pulled off a sneak attack." Naruto growled. I didn't waste anytime, we had to get help.

"Whatever you do Naruto just keep him alive!" I told him as I ran out the door, only to run strait into someone. Needless to say my face now hurt like hell.

"Rose, what the heck...what's going on?" I pulled back, now feeling dizzy, and looked up to see Kakashi and Gai.

"Those guys broke into the ramen shop, ones dead and the other is blinded for life, Shino's hurt...need help." I decided to give them the summery. Gai didn't hesitate to leap off, probably for help. Kakashi ran in with me behind him.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Huh? Yes I'm fine."

"Where are the two ninjas?"

"They're in the back." I answered. We then both went into the kitchen to still see the two guys on the floor. One had blood coming out of his back and the other had blood coming out of his eyes. Dang rubbing alcohol was evil.

"So what exactly happened in here?"

"Well I was getting some rubbing alcohol in hopes of hurting one of them with it. That guy came up from behind and grabbed me which made the bottle fly into the air. It then came out and landed on his face causing him to go blind. I was about to find something else for the other guy but he ended up stabbing me in the shoulder and then the manager stabbed him in the back." Kakashi stared at me, or at my shoulder, obviously wanting to see the wound. "I'm fine, it's not that deep. Right now we need to worry about Shino and Naruto; they are in way worse condition." At first I thought he was going to keep insisting but he nodded, heading back to the front. I ran ahead of him. Thank the Lord Tsunade showed up.

"So what happened?" Tsunade asked, working her healing. I was about to answer but Kakashi spoke up instead.

"The two ninjas are in the back. One's dead and the other is permanently blind...they're from the village hidden in the sound." Of course he had to tell _her_ that.

"All right, that's it!" I finally shouted. "What the heck does the snake freak want with me? I'm practically as strong as a feather and as useless as a stump. What the heck would he want with me?"

"We can ask his now blind man that. But I'm afraid Rose that whatever reason he wanted you for...is the same reason he probably brought you here."

"Wha? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Orochimaru brought you here. With the kind of jutsu he knows I don't have any doubts. I'm not exactly sure how he did it or why but I know for some reason he did." Great, I was now here because some crazy snake ninja wanted me to be. And now because of me Naruto and Shino were hurt. Wait a minute...Shino!

"Is Shino going to be all right?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine. Might be stuck in the hospital for a few days but that's about the worst of it." I let out a long sigh of relief. 'Thank you so much God that he's going to be okay.' I prayed in my mind. But now I had the worst feeling that this wasn't even the first of Orochimaru attempts.

-----------------------

So I sat outside in the lobby, waiting for visitor hours. And I wasn't the only one. Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura were there too. Hinata looked worried sick and Kiba looked worried for Shino and her. Sakura looked a bit worried but obviously not as much as she would be if it was Sasuke. I stuck my tongue at the thought. But then my mind started drifting off to Orochimaru again. Okay, think, why would he want anything to do with me? Maybe he planned on hypnotizing me and giving me some kind of power...nope! You think out of the box, now THINK! Suddenly a thought came to my mind. All these people were trying to protect me, and as I could see they easily just knocked down Konoha's ninja by two. Keep this up and...he was trying to weaken The village. I knew that now. What other reason could there be. Now I felt even more depressed. I was nothing but a hindrance to these people. I then looked up to see Kakashi walk in, taking a glance at everyone before sitting down next to me.

"I just remembered you still haven't gotten that wound of yours fixed."

"It's not important right now okay?"

"Shino and Naruto are going to be fine, that thing could get infected." I just shrugged.

"I've had worse. So what did whoever say?" I added, quickly changing the subject.

"Not much unfortunately, he only said that Orochimaru wanted you before something happened. He wouldn't be specific as to what that was. We even tried threatening him with rubbing alcohol."

"Not funny." I muttered crossly. I knew why Orochimaru wanted me. I didn't want to tell him though, or anybody for that matter.

"Still hard to belive you knocked them both down without doing anything, even if the manager technically took the second one out."

"Didn't actually intend for the bottle to end up on his face, but it worked so I can't complain. I had to think of something after all."

"Heh, you're a lot smarter than you look."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just didn't think that you..." He fell quiet, his glance turning up the ceiling. He had an incredibly guilty look on his face. "I just didn't think that with no chakra or physical strength you wouldn't be able to do much of anything. I underestimated you...sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. A lot of people do that. I'm used to it."

"Well they shouldn't." I just shrugged, making a sign I didn't care that much.

"I also realized you always act as though something is bothering you. Is there?"

"Yes but I won't bother telling you."

"Because you don't trust me?"

"No...because I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Thank goodness he didn't respond. And just in time the nurse came in and told me that visitor hours were open. I quickly ran over to her and asked where Shino's room was. After she told me and quickly walked down the hall. Why? Because it's a habit and I fast walk a lot.

"Hey wait up!" I turned to see Kiba and Hinata running up after me. "Slow down."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's okay, just try and walk slower." I nodded and we kept walking down the hall, at a slower pace of course. But I couldn't help but feel nervous. I couldn't help but wonder if Shino hated me at this point. Running off like that was pretty stupid. It almost made me feel like a coward. I turned the corner when we got to Shino's room and slowly walked in. He was sitting up in bed and staring out the window, looking away from us.

"Yo Shino!" Kiba said and Shino turned his head toward us.

"Are you...feeling any better?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Sorry, for getting you stuck in that mess." I said, scratching the back of my head. Apologizing wasn't really my specialty. I swear I saw him smirk for a second.

"Actually it was pretty smart, finding something that would handicap them."

"Ya but...I wasn't fast enough I guess." I looked up at the ceiling, staring at the strange pattern as an excuse. Like I said I don't like eye contact with my friends. It makes me feel weird.

"Naruto!" I heard a loud annoyed shout from down the hall.

"Ow! Sakura! I'm injured!" I peered out the door to see Sakura walk out, annoyed.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me!"

"You know if I were you I'd consider myself lucky that someone cares about me like that. Do you know how many girls go through their life, alone?" Sakura stared at me.

"And how would you know?"

"How? Because I'm one of those people!" I shouted down the hall. Dang that was stupid. I saw Kakashi's head pop out of Naruto's room. Crap! I was about to slip back into the room when I felt his hand on my wounded shoulder. I let out a yelp of pain and ripped myself out of his grip.

"I told you to get it checked."

"And who are you? My mother?" I growled, rubbing my shoulder. He did that on purpose.

"Well whether you like it or not I'm going to get Tsunade." With that he disappeared. Crap!...again. Like I wanted people breathing down my neck that I was hurt.

"When did you get hurt?" I turned and saw Naruto staring at me.

"Right after the alcohol hit the guy in the face."

"I thought I heard him scream."

"Okay then," I heard Tsunade's voice behind me. "let's see this little wound of yours." She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I let out another shriek of pain. "Now why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"There were far more important things at hand."

"So you didn't tell me even when I was done?" I growled to avoid the pain. I looked at Kakashi to see he was glaring at me firmly.

"No I didn't cause I don't want you people feeling sorry for me. It's a stupid cut!"

"It's much deeper than that, if it so happened to get seriously infected you wouldn't be able to do anything for about a week." I just rolled my eyes with annoyance as I felt her use her healing jutsu.

"You're so reckless you know that." I heard Kakashi say. As soon as Tsunade was done I took a few steps away and turned back to him.

"Oh, you didn't guess that about me sooner?" I said coldly then ran out of the building. I didn't care who was watching, talking, or following me. I just wanted to get away from them all. I looked up at the sky to see the sun had just disappeared. I had to find someplace I could get away from everyone, but was safe from the crazed sound ninjas. I just walked down the street until I came across an abandon building. I didn't know where I was, I didn't care. I slipped into one of the windows that weren't boarded up. The room was completely dark and there wasn't anything anywhere except wood and spider webs. I went to the center and sat down, thinking to myself.

"Well God...what's going on now? This creepy guy who isn't even supposed to exist now brought me here. Did you mean for this to happen? Everyone is going to get hurt because of me! That isn't fair God! They don't deserve this. If I could just get home somehow they wouldn't have to worry about me, I wouldn't be such a hindrance. Everyone probably hates me at this point." I let out a sigh and stared out the open window. I looked at the half moon slowly rising in the sky. Some small purple clouds rolling by.

"There you are!" I suddenly heard a voice and Kakashi's head came out in front of me, he was hanging on the ceiling. Because of my total freaked out state I ended up slapping in across the face.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I shouted at him, annoyed by his sudden pop in.

"You seemed kind of upset when you ran out of the hospital. Naruto was worried about you."

"Why do you think I was upset huh? All of you guys are freaking out of my safety. Don't you get it? Orochimaru is simply using me to knock out every single one of you. When you try and protect me you get hurt! All he has to do is wait and boom! You have a giant hole in your village! Don't you get it!?" He stared at me, silent. I couldn't tell what that look in his eye was. For a second it looked like fear.

"And when did you come up with this conclusion?"

"There is no other reason why Orochimaru would want to get a hold of me! No get out of here and leave me alone! Before I do something more _reckless_ than slap you in the face!" Kakashi sighed.

"Look, sorry if that offended you but you shouldn't be out here." He looked in the other direction; apparently apologizing wasn't his thing either. I already knew that though.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I swear Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Okay look! I don't know why you are so upset and since you won't tell me I'll drag you out! If you tell me what's wrong I might leave you alone!" I finally snapped.

"You want to know what's wrong?! My life sucks! I've been crushed countless times by a bunch of jerks at school! The only real friend I have graduated and I haven't seen him in two years! I don't understand my brother worth crap! And now I suddenly find myself in this place because some wacked up freak wanted me here! And now all these people are going to get hurt trying to protect me! Some reckless, over depressed, freak!!!" When I finally finished I felt tears brimming my eyes. I couldn't cry, not in front of him. He'd start feeling sorry for me. But it was too late for that.

"You go from positive to negative really fast don't you?" He tilted his head. There was so much sympathy in his eyes I was going to barf. "You sounded awfully confident in yourself earlier. And now I don't think I've heard anyone sound more depressed...not even Sasuke." I could tell he was trying to make me laugh.

"Well I told you why I was upset now leave me alone."

"Fine." He muttered crossly and walked over to the other side of the room. He pulled out his book and started reading. I wanted to rip it out of his hands and hurl it out the window. Only then would he leave me alone. While he was absorbed in his reading I decided to go up the stairs. I thought I was going to get some privacy, but I was wrong. I looked up to see a bunch of fresh blood all over the floor. I kept following it until I saw something written on the floor, in blood.

_"Your fate was sealed a long time ago, Rose."_

I then looked up and screamed. Hanging from the ceiling was the now blinded ninja from earlier. If he wasn't dead I didn't know who was. I looked at the blood again and I realized that he hadn't been dead for more than ten minutes. Oh gosh, they killed him while I was in the building! I felt my body begin to shake until I felt an arm fly around me. I turned, expecting to see an enemy, but it was Kakashi. He had a firm look on his face and his grip suddenly tightened around me.

"Orochimaru." I heard him growl. It was so menacing I was scared. I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like hissing and my blood ran cold. I knew who that was without looking at him, Orochimaru. This wasn't good at all. If Kakashi tried to protect me he would surly get murdered. I wasn't going to let him do that!

"Kakashi get out of here now!" I said firmly.

"I'm not going to leave you here with him!"

"Kakashi don't be stupid. He's way stronger than you! You're going to get killed, now get out of here." Kakashi just gripped me tighter. I was going to kill myself before I watched Kakashi die. I heard Orochimaru hiss again and I turned and looked at him directly. I wasn't going to back down.

"Heh, you might want to listen to her Kakashi." I suddenly heard let out a painful breath and I turned to see Orochimaru had appeared behind him.

"Leave him alone you basterd!" I shouted at him.

"Here's how it works," I head him whisper in my ear, "you come out to the woods in about four days and come without a fuss I'll leave them all alone. Refuse, well, lets say it'll be the last time you see any of them alive. But don't worry, you have about four days to decide." With that he vanished.

"He got away." Kakashi growled.

"Well at least he's gone. Now I'm going to the same thing you did to me and tell you to get that wound of yours fixed." He let out a small laugh.

"You won't go to her when your hurt like this but you won't leave me alone if I don't? Why's that?" I paused for a second. It always came as natural instinct to think of others first.

"Because I always think of others first, which is why I don't tell them why I'm upset. They don't need to feel bad when I have problems." I felt him put his hand on my head again.

"You do know there are some people who feel the same way, which means they have the exact same problem in the first place. You aren't the only one who feels alone." Of course, why didn't I think of it before? Naruto, Kakashi, even Gaara had the same problems that I did. And though they felt lonely for different reasons they still had the same sort of feeling. Great, now I felt like crying. Ack, no! I could feel the tears at the edge of my eyes! Nonononononono! "You know it's okay to cry sometimes." Crap, he was only making it worse. I had to stop myself from...too late. I could feel the tears finally falling from my eyes and down my face. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself sobbing. I hadn't done that in a loooonnnngggg time. I tried to force the tears back, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

'Oh Kakashi, thanks a lot, now I'm going to-' I didn't get to finish the thought. My mind went to totally shock when he pushed my head against his chest. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"You aren't going with Orochimaru are you?" I didn't answer, I was still trying to stop crying. For a fact I didn't know. I didn't want any of them to get hurt but they probably wouldn't let me leave. So I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully he didn't push me. "Come on, we better find some place for you to sleep."

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Woof! So much suspense in just the third ****ch****Don't**** worry. The next two aren't going to have any of this. **


	4. Ch 4 Many questions and fewer answers

I woke up in my new apartment apparently. I didn't know what time it was and I didn't really care that much. All I knew was I was dead tired considering what happened last night. I was usually an early riser but I didn't want to get up right now. However I didn't know that someone was waiting for me to get up.

"Hey! Don't fall back asleep!" I heard Naruto's voice. I quickly sat up and hurled my pillow at him.

"What the heck are you doing in here!?" I shouted at him.

"Well someone is grumpy in the morning. I live next door first off."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing in here!"

"Well I was wondering if you were up yet. And since you weren't I decided to watch you sleep." My eye twitched.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" I shouted at him. I started chasing him until he ran out the door. "Don't you know what personal space means?!" I continued to shout. He finally disappeared and I slammed the door shut. I growled to myself as I went back upstairs. What kind of jerk watched you sleep? The pervert. I just let out a sigh of annoyance and got ready for the day. Who knew what was going to happen today?

I walked outside only to see Kakashi seemingly waiting for me and reading his book. He looked up and spotted me.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"Hmm? Ya, as good as I'm going to get anyway." He gave me a small sad look again. "Don't give me that look Kakashi, this is normal."

"Well it shouldn't be." I just rolled my eyes again. "Anyway, Iruka was still wondering if you were going to stop by the academy." I smiled.

"Ya, it sounds fun."

"So what did Naruto do? I saw him running around saying you were in an evil mood."

"He snuck into my house and watched me sleep, perv. I had to throw him out somehow. I need a lock or something to keep him out." I heard Kakashi snort in agreement. "Well, talk to you later." I said and started to walk down the street, only to run into Naruto again.

"Hey Rose, uh...sorry about sneaking into your house." His face was turning red again. Quit that! "So where you headed?"

"I was heading to the academy."

"Do you mind if I go with?" Geez, I swear he must have a...crush?! Oh crap. This was not good. But, eh, I didn't want to make him feel bad. I wasn't as bad a Sakura. But why the hell did he have a crush on me?

"Hold it right there!" I heard another voice. Lee suddenly ran over and shoved Naruto out of the way. "I would be honored to escort you there!" Oh shitz. Two people had a crush on me? Or was there perhaps more? Needless to say they both suddenly broke out into hand to hand combat.

"Guys, guys! You can both walk me there!" They both stopped and looked at me. They both had a fist in front of each other's faces. And I let out a sigh of relief when they both relaxed, though still glaring at each other. This was going to be a long walk.

----------------------

And of course I was right. We had to stop every other five minutes to break up another fight. By the time we reached the academy it was almost noon. My gosh I was late! And when I told Naruto and Lee they could leave they ended up going of somewhere to have a battle. Where are Kakashi and Gai when you need them? Scratch that, Gai would encourage it and Kakashi is to lazy to bother breaking it up. They're both going to be in the hospital by the end of the day. I made my way inside only to be tackled by a bunch of kids.

"Oh! You must be the new girl Iruka-sensei was talking about!"

"What was it like in your world?"

"Did you have any pets?"

"What school did you go to?" Ack, it was like Jeopardy fast forward. Question after question after question, make it stop!

"Eh, sorry about this Rose, they were a bit excited to here that you might be coming."

"I noticed." I gave off a nervous smile. "Come on kids, give me some breathing room." They reluctantly pulled away but continued to stare at me with big eyes. This is why I don't babysit. I was never all that patient with kids. But hey, I agreed to come here in the first place so I might as well. "Okay then, one question at a time." Immediately a flurry of hands went in the air. I pointed at the closest one.

"What did you do for fun?"

"Well actually I would either sit at the computer, writing, draw, walk around outside, or play video games."

"What's a computer?"

"Eh, it kinda this little box with a screen that allows you to go to these weird places called websites. You can also listen to music, watch stuff, and type things from this little thing called a keyboard with all the letters and numbers on them."

"Oooooo!" Man this was awkward. "What kind of pets did you have?"

"Well, I have two dogs, two cats, two birds, my brother has a turtle, a rabbit, and 16 chickens."

"Wow! You have a lot of pets! You take care of them?"

"Well, not all of them. I'm kinda lazy."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Greenville Tech Charter." They all cocked their heads like I was speaking some foreign language. "You've uh, probably never heard of it." Needless to say the avalanche of questions kept coming flying at me. They even asked some personal questions like if I've ever had a boyfriend. I hate that question so much I didn't even answer it. A couple of them gave me a worried look while others just looked confused and waited for an answer. That is until I shouted "Next!" But at any rate class was finally out and they all said good bye and ran out.

"So why didn't you answer that boyfriend question?" I heard Iruka ask when I was about to leave.

"Eh, I don't really like answering that question. I've never had a boyfriend see, and well, it makes me really upset."

"Oh..." He responded. "Well, I'll see you later." I smiled, waved, and ran out. I then ran into Naruto and Lee. Both of them looked pretty beat up.

"So where are you headed now Rose?" Naruto asked, trying to push Lee out of the way.

"I was heading over to the hospital, you two better come with." They both followed me the whole way, throwing punches every now and then. I had to yell at them again. "You two keep this up I'll knock you out and drag you there!" They both stopped. Though I could tell they were still glaring at each other. I finally walked into the hospital building and talked to the nurse.

"Hey, you have two rooms available?"

"Why?" I pointed at Naruto and Lee.

"They could use some healing, plus a head scan perhaps. They're acting nuts." With that I walked down the hall, ignoring the two boys death glares at each other. As I walked down the hall to talk to Shino I started wondering why those two would have a crush on me. Okay, so they both liked Sakura because she was pretty. Me? Pretty? Hah! Ya right, that's not going to happen. I often heard my family say that but, they're my family; they're supposed to say that. It might be that I have a better attitude than Sakura. If it wasn't Sasuke then it's no one. She doesn't even know what she's missing. I finally turned the corner and peered into Shino's room. He was in the bed, staring at the ceiling, or asleep. Either way I didn't really want to bother him so I turned to leave.

"I'm not asleep you know." I heard him say and I turned back around.

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell. And even if you weren't, I didn't want to bug you."

"I don't mind." He responded, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. "Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai were here earlier, but they had a mission to get done."

"Ah, you wish you could have gone?"

"I should be, I feel fine."

"Besides the fact you have a giant hole in your shoulder?" He didn't respond. I gave him a sad humorous smile. "I think people in this village obsess over me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well the kids at the academy basically mauled me today and Lee and Naruto almost killed each other. I think they have a crush on me."

"What was your first clue?" Even though his voice sounded the same I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"They fought each other no matter what. In fact, they're getting checked on right now."

"It was that serious huh?"

"Apparently. Well, I'll be back later." I turned to leave when I felt him grab my arm and pull me down. What the hell? My answer was the sudden feeling of his lips against my cheek. Oh crap, my face is turning red. He let go of me and looked in the other direction.

"See you." He said quietly, his face just as red as mine.

'Oh no! Don't you dare get involved again! You know what happens!' I mentally slapped myself as I walked out, my face still burning. I put my hand on my cheek and almost smile. 'Ack! No, no, no, no, NO!' I forced my hand back down to my side.

"Hey Rose! I was wondering if...why is your face red?" I saw Kakashi literally come out of no where, staring at me confused.

"My face is red?" I decided to play dumb, maybe then he wouldn't ask.

"Yes, bright red, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Kakashi I'm fine!" I started getting annoyed. "Just ignore my face. Now what were you going to ask me?"

"Have you seen Naruto around?"

"He's around here somewhere. He and Lee got in a big fight so they're staying here for a few minutes."

"A fight? About what?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing it had something to do with me though." Kakashi held back a giggle. I then rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you're blushing?"

"Eh, no, I don't know why I'm blushing. If you want to know where Naruto is then ask the nurse, I'm out." I walked past him and out the door, my mind fading back to Shino. Damn, why did he have to kiss me on the cheek? Now my face wouldn't go back to its normal color. And why did he bother doing it in the first place? Ugh, this is too weird. Being lost in thought again I didn't know where I was going and ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me I-" I froze. Standing right in front of me was Gaara of the sand. What the heck was he doing here? I didn't have anything against Gaara; actually I thought he was pretty cool. But he was violent and someone to be feared and I feared him. He just stared at me with those ice blue eyes of his. I couldn't see anything; they were so blank and empty.

"Who are you?" He suddenly asked me in that cold voice of his.

"I'm R-Rose." I stuttered slightly. We just stared at each other again. No matter how cold his eyes were I wouldn't turn away from them for some dumb reason. Maybe it's because I didn't want to look like I was scared.

"Hey Gaara!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kankuro walk up to his younger brother. My eyes, however, didn't move from the spot. "Who's this?"

"My name is Rose." I answered him, finally taking my gaze off of Gaara. If Kankuro and Gaara were there than Temari must be as well, she was just somewhere else.

"Ah, you must be the new girl they were talking about." He said in that tone of his. It made me want to punch him.

"Yes that would be me. Can I help you?" Kankuro opened his mouth to speak but Gaara interrupted.

"Don't be rude Kankuro." I heard him say in that cold voice. It almost made me want to shiver. But wait, was he being nice?! I never thought I'd see the day...literally. Well, to a stranger anyway. Hell, he didn't know who I was, and the fact that Kankuro wanted to kind of disturbed me. Kankuro gave him a confused look but didn't say anything more. He was probably just as surprised as I was. "Now let's go, we need to report to the Hokage." He moved to the side and walked passed me, Kankuro following after giving me another quick look. I let out a sigh of relief that they were both gone.

"Hey Rose!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see Sakura running up to me.

"What is it?"

"Well, Ino and I were hoping to have this big girls party tonight! We were also going to invite Temari since she's here with her brothers." Suddenly her face turned a bit cross. "I also noticed you spend an awful lot of time around the guys." Ya, so I like hanging out with guys. There were more like me in attitude, way more fun, and they well, they kept my hormones from going nuts. I know that sounds weird but hey, you don't want your hormones going crazy on you, trust me.

"So? I like hanging out with guys."

"Well we're kind of hoping you'll hang out with the girls for the night." Hey, just because I hang out with guys a lot doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with girls too.

"Sure I'll go, I was just stating my point." She nodded understanding.

"By the way, what were Naruto and Lee doing in the hospital?"

"They got in a huge fight." I didn't bother telling her what they were fighting over because I thought she'd get jealous. I wouldn't put it past her, though I wouldn't put it past Kakashi either to tell her.

"Well, okay, I'll see you tonight then, at my place." I nodded and she ran off. Now, was there anyone else who was going to interrupt my walk...no? Good! I turned back around and continued down the street. Staring of into space as I thought to myself of a new character I had been working on. Soon I found myself in the woods, but I kept walking. I didn't really care where I was, as long as I was close to the village. Naturally I would be scared of being jumped but since Orochimaru said he was going to give me about four days I doubted that he would attack me. I continued walking until I was stopped my tripping on something. I looked up to see the memorial stone in the middle of the clearing I ended up in.

"Wow..." I whispered, standing up and walking over to it. I looked at the names and studied them carefully. I only knew a few of them, but I respected all of them just the same. There was a reason their names were in here. 'Obito.' That was the first person who came to mind. Kakashi came here almost every day because of him. The person that not only saved his life but gave him sharingan as well. I don't remember meeting anyone who was that generous. It just made me envy Kakashi even more.

"Well, this is the last place I expected to see you." I quickly stood up and turned around to see Kakashi.

"Uh, well I was wandering around and I sort of ended up here. I got lost in thought I guess."

"You think to yourself a lot I'm guessing."

"Ya, I do a lot of writing and drawing and I'm constantly thinking of new ideas. I want it to be the best it can be so when..." I paused. There were so many things in my life I hated talking about, this was one of them. He stared at me, wanting me to continue. "When people see it they'll actually notice me. They'll listen to what I have to say and realize what I'm capable of. Just because I like to stay in the background doesn't mean I'm not able to do anything." I sighed as I remembered all the times at school and even at home when I was pushed to the side and ignored. As if I was invisible and that I couldn't do anything special. I didn't know whether people considered it special or not but that's why I wanted it to be the best, so they would find out.

"You get ignored a lot back in your world I take it?"

"Eh, ya I do." I continued to give him a sad smile, but of course he could see right through it.

"Don't give me that look; you don't like being ignored at all. But no matter how hard you try you can't get them to notice."

"Nope, I always try but it doesn't work. I gave up a long time ago, I think they'll notice when I'm older anyway. That is, if I ever get home in the first place." He gave me a sad look.

"Are you homesick?"

"Hardly, I actually like it here but, I feel like such a burden and a nescience. You must hate having to take care of me around here."

"Well, it's quite the opposite actually." He looked in the other direction giving me his blind side, probably to hide his emotion. "You see, when you first got here..." He completely trailed off, as if saying it meant his life. "Look, Tsunade told very few people at the beginning that you were here. She didn't need to tell me because...I was the one that found you in the first place." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. "I was out training with Team 7 and they were off in the woods, I don't remember what they were doing. I was simply reading and when I looked up I saw you lying unconscious on the ground. I didn't have any idea who you were or where you were from but you didn't look good. When I realized you wouldn't wake up I knew something was wrong so I took you straight to Tsunade without letting anyone else see you. I didn't know why I was so antsy while I was waiting for what Tsunade had to say. All I knew was I was in total shock when she told me you had absolutely no chakra and hardly that much physical strength. I could tell by the way you were dressed you weren't a ninja but this took me off guard. It wasn't until Ibiki told me what you said that I figured it out, and I was still in shock. To think you came from a completely different world, it was unbelievable."

"Is that why Tsunade let you tour me around?"

"She originally assigned it to Iruka but, I insisted to him that I wanted to do it. I don't know what was wrong with me, or what is still wrong with me. I just had this strange urge to...protect you."

"Do you think it's because you lost everyone close to you? I mean, it makes sense you'd want to protect someone after that."

"But I hardly knew you, I still hardly know you."

"Look Kakashi," I looked up at him and smiled, "this place actually makes me feel like I'm not invisible. I made friends here so fast it almost terrified me. And although I can tell some of them are still a bit etchy around me, but then again they still hardly know me. And then you have Naruto and Lee...I've never had anyone want to ask me out before, let alone fight over me." I blushed a bit and purposely didn't mention Shino. I don't think he would want anyone to know as much as I did.

"Have they asked you out?"

"No, they are to busy fighting each other. They're turning into you and Gai."

"Yes, except we don't fight over a girl."

"Hey, now you are making me sound like an object." I smiled and then we both laughed. "To tell you the truth Kakashi, you were the last person I expected to notice me. You naturally keep to yourself so much that I didn't even expect you to remember my name." We were both silent for a long time until it suddenly started raining. "Oh of course it rains." I sighed as I put my hand over my glasses. We both laughed again and started walking back.

"You never did tell me your response to Orochimaru's offer." He looked glum, almost depressed. I still hadn't given it much thought.

"I...I don't know Kakashi."

"You can't go with him, whatever he wants you for it's dangerous. He's probably going to kill you!"

"I know you are worried Kakashi but you have to consider the options. If I go, there isn't anything he can do with me and it will save your village a lot of grief."

"It'll save _them_ a lot of grief." I knew what he meant by that.

"I'm still thinking about it, okay?" Kakashi said nothing which I took as a sign that he agreed. I didn't have time to argue, I wanted to get out of the rain at the moment.

When we reached my apartment I was about to open the door when I could tell there was someone behind us. I turned around slowly to see the last person I expected.

"Oh...hi Gaara."

-------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, okay so I left another cliff in there, sue me! XP But what the heck does Gaara want? ****But Naruto, Lee, & Shino???**** X) This is getting ****sooo**** good! –****blushy****blushy****-**


	5. Ch 5 Decisions

**A/N: Ya, ya, sorry it's took a while. (Well even if you are patient I'm not. I should have finished this ages ago) Anyway here's the next chappy! And sorry for the wait, school projects and friends b-days and lets not forget the whole book I'm writing thing. Ahhh well, enjoy! And plzzzzz review!**

-----------------------------

Now Kakashi, Gaara, and I were just having this big staring contest. No one said anything which was starting to upset me because I hate the silence.

"Eh, can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I was hoping to talk to you for a second." I could feel Kakashi tense up next to me. Eh, Gaara wanted to talk to me? That was a bit weird. But I didn't see why not.

"Uh, okay. Don't worry Kakashi I'll be fine." I added to try and get him to leave us alone. He was just a bit to protective sometimes. I don't really know why I trusted Gaara in the first place, maybe because he was nice to me earlier. Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh and walked off. I looked back at Gaara to see him staring at me again.

"So, do you know how you got here?"

"I think some freak called Orochimaru brought me here. Why? I don't know." I would have told him my theory but considering he was from a different village I thought it would be best if I didn't.

"You doing anything today?" Eh, why would he ask that? Oh well, I have an answer.

"Yes actually, I have a party to go to tonight and I still need to go visit Shino."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." With that he turned on his heel and walked off. Geez, that was fast. Eh, but who am I to complain, at least I can go inside now. I opened the door and stepped inside, finally some peace and quiet.

_Knock, knock, __knock_

Eh? What the hell? Who could that be? I opened the door to see Hinata standing there with Kiba not far behind.

"Hi there Rose, I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

"I'm fine Hinata."

"That's good, are you doing to Sakura's party tonight?" I nodded. "That's good too!" She almost looked like she jumped. "Also, I noticed Shino was acting a bit strange, his face was a bit red. I asked the doctor to check on him but she says he's fine. Do you know what's wrong?" I felt my face turning red and I knew she of all people would suspect something.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you my thoughts at the party okay?"

"Why the party?" Kiba asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh, no, It's a girl thing that's all." He gave me a strange look but didn't say anything more. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she left. I walked inside and was about to shut the door when I heard a voice.

"Ahhhhh! Rose don't shut the door!" I turned and saw Naruto run up and started breathing heavily.

"What's with you?"

"Me and Lee were having a contest see? And we were supposed to-" He didn't get to say anything more and collapsed from exhaustion. Well, I had no choice, I'd have to bring him inside. I knew I was going to regret this later. I dragged him into my house and somehow lifted him onto the couch. Hmm, now what? He was probably going to want something to eat. Something nice and hot, I knew I had something in the kitchen.

---------------------

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You are in my house, you passed out. Don't you know working in the rain builds up fatigue."

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Well now you do, are you hungry?"

"No not really."

"Good, because I accidentally made the oven explode while I was trying to cook." It's true, I'm a terrible cook. Naruto just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"How did you explode the oven?"

"I'm not good at cooking alright?!" I was beginning to think of knocking him unconscious and throwing him out. "And what were you going to tell me?"

"Well, Lee and I were having a contest and whoever won got to...ask you out first." I didn't say anything. He was asking me out, oh crap. I could easily tell there were three people who had a crush on me and maybe four if Gaara did. I didn't know what to say.

"Tell you what, I'll think about it. Right now I need to go visit Shino and I have a party to go to later." Naruto got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, yay! I hope you say yes!" He jumped up, hugged me quickly and hopped out the door as if he hadn't even been unconscious in the first place. I stood up and stared after him, annoyed. Couldn't he at least shut the door? Oh well, I was going soon and it wasn't raining anymore. I wondered what I was going to answer, and if I would answer him before the fourth day showed up.

-----------------------

'Damn it! Why am I so nervous?' I thought to myself as I headed to the hospital. 'I'm just going to see Shino!' My thoughts trailed off to earlier. What would Naruto and Lee do if they found out? I felt my face burning red again at the thought. 'Mmm...Shino-kun...ACK!' I mentally slapped myself again. 'No, don't you dare! Eep!' I suddenly felt myself trip over my own footing because I had trail off again.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Shino looking down at me, hand out.

"Uh, ya, I got lost in thought. They let you out I'm guessing?" He just nodded as I took his hand and stood up. "Hinata told me your face was bright red when she came to visit." I couldn't help but smile as I saw his face turn red again.

"I can only guess that yours was too."

"Heh, ya it was. Kakashi kept teasing me about it."

"I also heard that you might go on a date with Naruto." I could hear some disappointment in his voice.

"Well, it's still a maybe. I might not if..." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell him or anyone else that...I decided to say yes to Orochimaru's offer. I couldn't let them all get hurt! I knew Kakashi was going to ask me again but I'd have to lie. I can't have people bugging me about it, or worse, trying to keep me here. They would all get murdered and I wasn't going to have that. But if Orochimaru did want me for power in some strange way then wouldn't they end up getting hurt anyway. Dang this decision is harder than I thought. Oh, that's right, Shino's here.

"I was asking because I was wondering if you...would..." He didn't need to finish, as hard as he was trying, because I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Hey, tomorrow I could go on a short date with you and Naruto you know." I looked up at the sky, bit my lip, and felt my face flushing again.

"Well..."

"Hey Rose, there you are!" I heard Ino's voice as she ran up to me and shoved Shino out of the way. "The party is going to start soon!" I let out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"You can be awfully rude sometimes." I sighed as I watched Shino walk away.

"Well..." She started saying, but then she suddenly started hopping around. "Get them off! Get them OFF!" She started screaming. I saw a bunch of bugs crawling on her legs and arms; I started laughing. I looked behind her again hoping to see Shino but he disappeared.

"You still don't know not to push Shino around?"

"Whatever, whatever, just get them off!" They finally crawled off her body and flew away; I continued to giggle. She just rolled her eyes at me and ran off to Sakura's house. I started following but stopped when I sensed a presence behind me.

"She deserved that one." I turned around to see Shino standing right in front of me.

"Ya, she did!" I let out a sly smile and looked at him for a second. "Well I guess I better get going before they yell at me for being late." We stared at each other for a second before I somehow walked over and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled back to see his face turn red and smiled as I waved and ran off. Why the hell did I do that? For some odd reason though, I can't stop smiling.

----------------------------

"Well," commented Sakura, "took you long enough."

"Ya, ya." I muttered.

"What was the hold up?" I opened my mouth to speak but loud mouthed Ino decided to talk instead.

"She was talking with Shino about something." Everyone suddenly leaned toward me, obviously wanting to know the details.

"Ya so I was talking to him, what so great about that?" I felt my face going red.

"You're um...blushing." I heard Hinata say. "And you did say you would tell my why he was so red earlier."

"He...uh...kissed me on the cheek." I said it quietly. Hinata's eyes widened, Ino and Sakura gasped, almost with disgust, and Tenten and Temari just exchanged glances.

"He what?!" Ino said in shock. "Are you telling me he has a crush on you?!"

"He might, and he's not the only one. Lee and Naruto have been acting nuts recently."

"Is that what they were fighting over?" I sighed and nodded. "Well someone is apparently popular." I just rolled my eyes.

"Have any of them asked you out yet?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Yes actually, Naruto and Lee fought about it and...Shino did." They all started giggling. "Quit that!"

"Sorry it's just...it's so cute!" Tenten grinned. "And you're lucky, I can't get the guts to ask Neji out." Temari grinned.

"The person I like wouldn't have enough care to go on a date." Hinata pushed her fingers together and Ino and Sakura blabbed about Sasuke. I then stopped. We were being watched, by someone. I walked over to the window and opened it. I couldn't see or hear anything but I knew someone was there. Finally I heard a chuckle plus some scribbling coming from a nearby tree.

"Jiraiya! Stop spying on us now or so help me I'll get Tsunade down here!" I suddenly heard some rustling and Jiraiya fell out of the tree.

"How the heck did you know I was there?" I shrugged.

"I can usually tell when people are watching me." I heard him growl with frustration as he got up and walked off. I rolled my eyes again.

"Who was that?" Temari popped up behind me.

"Just the local pervert, I'd blind the windows." Sakura didn't hesitate in case he came back. "So now that that's taken care of what are we going to do?"

"Well..."

-----------------------------

Needless to say the party was awesome, that is until they tried to make me put on a dress and put makeup on me. I almost jumped out the window.

_"But Rose you have to try it on!"_

_"Ya, I'm sure you will look so cute!"_

_"Get the hell away from me!"_

_"Seriously guys."__ Temari backed me up. "If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." _

I almost smiled at the memory. Those guys were nuts sometimes. I simply walked into my apartment and got ready for bed. I was kind of worried about tomorrow I mean, Naruto and Shino? They wouldn't stop flying into my head dammit!

_I found myself in a strange field, looking up at the sky. I didn't quite get it; there were stars, the moon, and the sun all in the same area. How can it be day and night at the same time? Suddenly the sky went completely black and I heard hissing all around me. Snakes started coming for me and no matter where I went they just seemed to get closer._

_"No! Get away from her!" I heard a voice shout, it sounded familiar but I could place who it came from. "Get away from her you bastard!" The snakes all stopped moving but kept swaying back and forth and staring at me hungrily, almost as if they were teasing me. _

_"Don't be scared." I heard Orochimaru's hissing voice beginning to tease me again. "As fun as it is to watch you to squirm." Who the heck was he talking about, and where the hell was I? _

_"Let her go now!" Who's voice was that, why couldn't I remember. _

_"Why would I do that Kakashi? It's so fun watching you two scream in fear and pain." __K-Kakashi?__ He was talking to Kakashi? I looked around the clearing but all I could see __was snakes__ doing the same dance. "Tormenting you is one of the __funest__ things I've done all day. Just wait Kakashi, I'm going to kill her, and I'm going to make you watch."_

_"Bastard..." I heard Kakashi say. Where were they? I wanted to say something to get their attention but I couldn't move. The grass started turning red and lighting flashed through the sky. If this was a dream I wanted nothing more than to wake up...come on...wake up! I suddenly heard pain filled shouts, and I knew exactly where they came from. _

"Kakashi!" I screamed as I sat up in the bed, my body covered in sweat. Whoa, it's been a while since I've had a nightmare.

"Nightmare?" I turned my head to see Kakashi standing in the door way.

"Is it too much to ask that you people stay out of my house?"

"I asked a question first."

"If you must know then the answer is yes, and aren't you usually still asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep...nightmare."

"Uh, oh, about what?" Kakashi was silent for a while. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Mine, I was in a strange field and snakes had surrounding me. Then I heard you and Orochimaru talking. I didn't know where you were though, no matter where I look."

"Rose...are you going to go with Orochimaru?" I blinked at him.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because it's not that hard to say no, and you keep thinking about it." I bit the bottom of my lip. If I told him he would just try and keep me here. So I decided to stay quiet and a certain orange ninja saved me from explaining.

"Morning Rose!" He came through the door. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I asked Rose if she would go on a date with me and I'm still waiting for an answer." I was about to explain what I was going to do when I heard a different voice.

"Actually I was going to ask her." I leaned forward in my bed to see Gaara standing in the hall. WTH?!

"If they get to ask so do I!?" Suddenly Gaara, Lee, and Naruto were all glaring at each other.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Finally Shino came in staring at them, almost confused.

"Well," Naruto grinned, "I asked Rose out yesterday and I came to get an answer. But then these two came out of no where trying to get her to date them." He then raised an eyebrow. "You didn't come for the same question did you?" Suddenly the deaths glares started going again.

"Guys? Uh...guys? Guys!?...GUYS!!!!" I finally screamed and they all looked at me. "You know I can go on a short date with all of you." Lee held out a thumb.

"A very wise idea!" Naruto's mouth fell open and Gaara gave Lee a suspicious look while Shino stood in the background adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Uh...okay...but who's going first?" Naruto asked. Uh, well what could I do to decipher this?

"Rock, paper, scissors." Kakashi said and then went downstairs and left.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." So they did but for the first round Gaara almost took it literally and tried to smash Naruto under a hardened block of sand. And this is how the order came out: Naruto, Lee, Gaara, and then Shino. Shino didn't seem very happy about it but he kept his mouth shut. But then again he had to think about the last person being the one to take me home for the day. Mmm, the sunset and moonlight with all the pretty stars and then...ACK! Uh, anyway after I got ready for the day Naruto was first and he had me for the first part of the morning.

"So uh...where are we going?"

"Well first I was hoping to take you to the top of the Hokage monument and then...Wanna do some pranks." I couldn't help but giggle.

"I like pranks."

---------------------------

Did I tell you that the monument was great? You could see so far from up there! Let's not forget he carried me all the way up there too. He told me about all the Hokages while he was at it. But know we were back down and we wanted to pull some pranks. Our first victim? Sasuke. We had so much in store for that guy it was almost illegal.

"Hehe okay, I'll go get him." Naruto ran through the door careful not to undo the trap.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Itachi is outside!" I immediately heard the pounding of feet and suddenly I saw Sasuke running toward the door screaming. He then hit the wire we set and he looked up to see a bucket of tar fall on his head.

"Auuughhh! I'm blind!" He instantly pulled the bucket off his head and rubbed his eyes desperately.

"Naruto you creep!"

"That wasn't Naruto's idea." I couldn't help but grin at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"Rose you bastard! Do you know how much I hate you?"

"Thanks Sasuke, I hate you too."

"Ahhhhhhh! He ran down the street looking for someone to fix his eyes, running into many objects I might add.

"What a loser." Naruto laughed and I laughed too. "So, who's next?"

"Hmmm how about Neji?" I didn't have anything against Neji but sometimes he was a bit of a stiff. Why not give him something exciting for the day. "And I know exactly how to make him tick."

"Oh, what do we do?"

"Heh, fill his cloths doors and closets with Lee's green outfit, he'll go nuts."

"Heheh, how do you come up with this stuff?" I shrugged and we went through with our plan. Lee had more than enough suits for us to use, for some strange reason. Well what happened?

"...Why are my doors filled with these green outfits?" He went over to his closet. "Ahhhh! I'm turning into Gai-sensei like that eyebrow freak Lee!" He then ran out of his room and we heard a strange thump. Looking through his kitchen window we found out that he ran into his fridge and fell unconscious.

"Eh...that worked better than I expected." Naruto said.

"Ya, lets go before we get caught." We quickly walked away from the house, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. "So uh...now what?"

"Unfortunately we're out of time."

"Oh, ah well, can't keep the others waiting right?"

"Ya, it's only fair."

-------------------------

"Uh, wow Lee!" I found myself staring at a large piece of wood that was shaped like me. And let me tell you it looked exactly like me. To think he did nothing but punch and kick. "You ever consider doing art?"

"I'm glad you like it, it took a while to finish."

"Heh, I love it! Have you showed it to anyone else?"

"Uh, no not yet!"

"Oh! Then let's show everyone! You want to be recognized don't you?" I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Lee? What's this?" I turned around to see Gai.

"Look Gai, he made that!" I pointed to the sculpture. "Isn't it great?!"

"That's my youthful student!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei, I worked hard on it! Rose suggested that we show it to everyone!"

"Of course! Such a display of youth shouldn't be kept hidden!" I couldn't help but smile. Of course we showed it to a ton of people and they were all in a state of shock. Neji however just screamed when he saw us and ran off screaming "I won't turn into you." I'm guilty of that. I almost wanted to laugh, especially when I saw Sasuke lying unconscious on the ground from running into to many obstacles.

"What's wrong with the Uchiha?"

"It'd be better if you didn't ask." I told him and pushed him on.

---------------------------

"Wheeeeee!" I shouted as I flew up in the air and then back down. Gaara had me on top of a cloud of sand and was moving me around.

"You are easily amused aren't you?"

"Hehe, kinda. Wheeeeeee!" My hair flew behind me as I suddenly moved forward. "Hey?" He looked up at me. "Wanna go scare the hell out of somebody?"

"...!"

So we decided to scare someone with a really creepy sand sculpture. It worked better than we expected. Gai walked past and screamed like a little girl. I in particular didn't find it all that scary, but that might be because I designed it in the first place.

"This is fun." I heard Gaara say as another person ran off.

"I know right? Oh, look! Here comes Sasuke!" Sasuke turned the corner, looking pissed. That is, until he saw the sculpture. Then he screamed like a little girl and wet his pants.

"I preferred being blind!" He shouted, still running, probably to the bathroom. I started laughing so hard my side hurt.

"...Want to put it in the girls' bath house?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"I'm not a pervert you know."

"Oh, you just wait at the exit and watch them all run out, I'm not a pervert either, but it's the best way to scare someone!"

"To the girls' bath house it is." So we went there and watched about seventy girls run out screaming. I was having more fun on these dates than I thought. Shino was up next, and boy was I more nervous than I expected.

--------------------------

I walked around in front of my apartment. I was a bit early but I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Don't get impatient now! I felt anxiety start to rush in and my heart beat suddenly sped up.

"So, how was your day?" I let out a small scream when I heard the voice. I turned around to see Shino standing there.

"Oh...hehe...sorry you kind of surprised me. I had fun; I made a bunch of people scream. Neji is scared for life and Sasuke...well...So where are we going?" I finally said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into the woods." I looked up at the purple sky.

"Oh, at this time of day? Sounds romantic I mean uh...nice!" I felt my face turn bright red again. Damn why did I have to be nervous and make a fool of myself!

Well, we went into the woods right when the stars were coming out and boy was I nervous. I mean, to be honest I had never dated anyone in my life. And if I was to kiss him...ACK! I did it again didn't I? See I write a lot of romance stuff and I know how to form it, and moments like this...were simply perfect. Don't get me wrong though, I like writing the romance stuff with a sad twist in it somewhere. Love isn't all fun and games and I of all people should know that. After all, my love life sucks crap! And I'm not exaggerating, in fact, that's an understatement. That's why I didn't want to get involved, I would get hurt or worse, he would. It always ended up the same way.

"Something on your mind?" I heard him ask.

"...ya." He looked at me, expecting me to continue. "See, I've never been on a date before..." He gave me a look of shock.

"Someone like you?" I looked at him confused, seeing him blush again. I didn't want to push him though; after all it was harder for guys to talk about their feelings. "You haven't wondered why all these guys are trying to go out with you?"

"Actually I have because your right...someone like me? I'm weird, over hyper, I don't mind getting dirty, I act like animals sometimes, and..." I didn't want to go on. My self esteem was already low enough.

"Who's perfect?" He asked, which made me stop. "Back in your world...I'm sure they acted like they were perfect but they all are far from it. Look at yourself...you're so smart, not scared to be yourself, and so beautiful..." I felt my face start to prickle from the heat rising on it. Did he really just say that? "A better question is how they can ignore you?"

"You'd be amazed, they either have girlfriends or a crush on someone else." He shook his head.

"I can see why you don't want to go home." I just sighed and let out a small nod. I looked up at the sky again to see it was almost pitch black. As nice as this was I needed my sleep or else I'd turn into a fire breathing dragon. "You tired?" I let out a small nod. "I guess we better head back then."

------------------

"Thanks Shino." I told him, standing in front of my apartment. It was strange, the look on his face seemed to tell me something, as though something was missing. I stared at him for another second before turning around to go inside, strangely feeling disappointed. Well, I wasn't for long. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back again. I turned, expecting a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't hit my cheek. I suddenly felt his lips pushing against mine in a light kiss. H-o-l-y C-r-a-p! You all probably know in those romance books where they tell you how amazing a kiss was. Well...they weren't exaggerating! It's completely indescribable; especially if it is your first one. And since I never kissed anyone before I was completely breathless. And I soon realized a kiss was like a drug; it's addicting. I felt this sudden urge rise up in my chest. He pulled back slowly and looked at me, face red yet again.

"Sorry..." He suddenly said as though it upset me. Upset me? Hah! I had never felt anything so wonderful, and this addition was overwhelming.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him moving closer to him and leaning toward his face until it was inches from mine. I could feel his face begin to heat up again. I then suddenly wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. It was light at first but I felt him put more force into it as he walked forward, making me walk backwards. I suddenly felt me hit the wall of a building, but I didn't care. In fact it was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about at the moment was Shino. I mean, I was making out with the guy in the middle of the street. And damn it felt so good! I know I may sound like a sex addict but I'm serious. It might be because I've never kissed a guy in my life and on the second one I started going to such extremes. I guess that's what an addiction does to people.

"Uh...Rose?" Shino and I immediately tore apart and he let go of me. I turned my bright red face to see Kakashi standing there, staring. He didn't look angry or shocked, he just stared. Actually he looked kind of happy, the pervert. "What are you doing?"

"Eh...nothing...can I help you?"

"I was actually coming to talk to you but if you're busy..." I saw him raise his eyebrow jokingly.

"We just finished." I heard Shino say; a bit upset we were interrupted. He looked at me for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose." He whispered to me as he turned and walked off.

"So that's how it is." I heard Kakashi say. "I think I now know why your face was red in the hospital."

"Ya, ya, what do you want?"

"You do know what tomorrow is right?" I froze for a second. "Are you still thinking about it?"

"I still don't know okay?"

"You know when the time comes he isn't going to wait for a decision!" He started shouting. "Rose you just can't go with him. Whatever he wants you for it will kill you and he might kill us."

"That wasn't a part of the deal." I said stupidly.

"So you are going?"

"I didn't say that! But what could he do with me huh?" Kakashi fell silent, searching for an answer. "I'm going to bed all right?" I told him as I went inside and slammed the door behind me.

-----------------------------

**A/N: Okay, okay so you all are probably staring at me now like WTF??? ****What**** can I say? Writing romance is an addiction. But ya, more Sasuke bashing! X3 Sorry Sasuke fans but I just don't like him, this is nothing against you! Same to you Neji fans I actually like the guy but admit it, he can be a bit of a stiff sometimes. And Uhhhhhhh...I DID NOTHING! -****flees****-**


	6. Ch 6 Guilt, hate andWHAT!

I took a deep breath as I silently shut the door. My stomach wouldn't stop turning circles inside me. It was late at night almost midnight I think, and it was also the day I needed to leave. I know I left a time skip in the story but nothing extremely interesting happened today. And most defiantly not anything that has to do with the story so let's move on. Like I said, I felt sick, extremely sick. I wondered what everyone was going to think of me when I left. They'd probably hate me to no end but at least they'd be alive...I hope. I didn't hesitate to slip through the village heading for the woods, being sure of the guards that were hanging around. I knew if I got caught it was the end of the line, for good. I managed to slip out the gate and quickly ran off into the woods, not caring what or who was watching. I only got so far when I had to stop.

"Where are you going?" I heard a cold voice behind me which made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around to see Kakashi standing there. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look that happy either. I didn't bother to answer because he already knew. I heard he let out a painful breath. "Why on earth are you leaving?"

"I already told you, if I don't he'll kill you."

"And if you do he won't? I have trouble believing that."

"The difference is he's going to make me watch! Never ask me to stand by and watch my friends die Kakashi! I'll commit suicide before going through with that."

"Well that's just what you're doing." I heard his voice turn colder. "You know I can't let you leave right?" And _that_ is exactly what I was afraid of. I stood there for a second before I turned and ran into the woods. I knew I didn't match his speed but I wasn't going to go without a fight. Plus, if he followed me the whole way there Orochimaru would kill him and then drag me off. I couldn't let that happen either.

"So you're just going to run are you?" I heard another cold voice that stopped me dead. I turned my head to the side to see Naruto standing there, a look of pure anger on his face. "Is that really the way out?!" Great, he already hated me.

"Stay out of this Naruto. You don't even know why I'm doing this in the first place!"

"But I do." I heard Kakashi's voice again and he grabbed me from behind. I struggled desperately but his grip was far too strong.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him.

"I can't do that." Damn it Kakashi! I had to get away. Not only to save his life but also to stop letting Naruto give me that look. It didn't make my stomach feel any better. I felt like I was about to throw up. I had to find someway to get him to let me go. I suddenly flew my heel back and nailed him in the center of the shin. I knew all to well that someone would immediately collapse from something like that. As soon as his grip around me loosened I ripped out of his arms and continued to run. I knew Naruto was still there but I didn't care at the moment. I kept running, foolishly shutting my eyes to block up coming tears. I felt something familiar trip me up and I laded flat on something hard. I immediately felt pain shoot through my knee. I didn't know if it was cracked or not and at the moment I didn't care. I struggled desperately to get up and almost started running again when I was forced to stop. I turned my head and found my self looking at the memorial stone. I didn't know why it made me stop. Something about it made me just stare at it. Maybe it was because all these people gave their lives for the village. I didn't really know if what I was doing was going to save the village or not. For all I knew I might be putting them in more danger then what they had to start with. This decision just kept getting harder.

"Come on Rose, I don't want to hurt you." I heard Kakashi's voice. I could tell he was standing behind me. I let out a defeated sigh and tried to get up, but then I froze. I sudden strange feeling suddenly washed over me. It felt like ice water was flowing through my blood and my body started tingling. My mind phased for a second as the feeling of a million bugs crawling all over me kept nagging at me. I shook my head in hopes that the feeling would go away but it just kept getting worse.

I then felt a large pain in the side of my right arm. Like something sharp was trying to get through the skin. The pain was so intense that my arm went stiff and I couldn't move it. I let out a painful moan and gripped my head with my good arm as I started feeling dizzy again. What the hell was happening?

"Rose?" I heard Kakashi's voice again as firm as usual. But this time I knew I heard a small amount of worry.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I felt my vision go blurry for another second. The ice water continued to get colder and the pain in my arm only increased. If this was an illusion of some kind then it was pretty powerful. I started wondering if Orochimaru was doing this but I couldn't sense him anywhere and if he was performing a jutsu then he would be looking at me at least. I felt my body begin to shake as another strange feeling came over me. It felt like a thousand strings were being pulled through my body. It didn't hurt, but it felt so incredible strange. I could only let out a painful gasp as my eyes widened and my vision flashed.

"Rose?" I heard Kakashi repeat. But this time his voice was firm with nothing but worry. I then forced myself to stand up and to my relief a bit of the pain release. And that was only a small bit. Like, one out of five hundred. I suddenly felt random words pop into my head. Stuff like: Jutsu, chakra, and even Rasengan. Now I was really confused. Why would that kind of stuff pop into my head? I looked down at my hand and stared at him. I watched my fingers continually twitch inward due to the pain. Suddenly I decided to test something. I don't really know how it popped into my head but it was there and I wasn't going to be able to forget it. I walked over to the closest tree and looked at it for a second before my gaze flashed back down to my hand. I suddenly, and involuntarily, seemed to force this strange feeling into my palm. Then, my eyes widened and my heart almost stopped beating. I could feel Naruto jaw fall open and Kakashi tense up. Right there, in the palm of my hand, was none other than the Rasengan! I'm serious, there it was as plain as day. How it got there, I had no real idea. I then looked back at the tree and did the only thing I could do at the moment. I bit back the pain and thrusted my hand into the tree. I felt the bark fly around as it tore the tree apart like a blender. My eyes now widened even more if it was possible.

"What the hell?!" I heard Naruto shout almost at the top of his lungs. Finally I let the Rasengan run dry and continued to stare at my hand. How the hell did I do that?! Suddenly I felt my vision getting blurry again but this time it didn't go back to normal. I felt everything slowly getting black as the pain in my body dulled to nothing. I knew at that point I had passed out.

-------------------

I let out a small sniff as I felt my consciousness regaining. I knew I was probably in the hospital but what time is it? All I could do was stay "asleep" and wait for someone to say something informative. To my luck I soon discovered that Kakashi and Tsunade were outside.

"So...how is she?"

"Still asleep I do belive." I heard Tsunade say, she sounded worried.

"Still? What happened to her? She's been out for three days." Three days! Well, if Orochimaru hadn't killed them yet it was a bonus. But I had been out that long?

"At first I thought it was stress of choosing between leaving or not; she showed all the symptoms. But today I finally discovered..." She trailed off, unwilling to finish. I felt my stomach churn with worry. I wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Well?" I heard Kakashi say impatiently.

"Kakashi, today I discovered...she's has an enormous amount of chakra flowing through her body." She said quickly as if she didn't want to say it. Eh? What did she say? Chakra? Inside me? Well, I've come to the conclusion I'm still dreaming. I pulled the covers up closer wondering what Kakashi was going to say. He had been rather quiet.

"But...how?"

"I don't know Kakashi. I know Orochimaru has many jutsus but none of them can accomplish this. I don't believe this was his doing."

"Then who's was it!?" Kakashi's voice started rising with anger and worry.

"I don't know Kakashi!" She snapped back. "No one maybe, she might just be adapting to her new surroundings. It's not likely but it's possible. Don't go yelling at me!"

"Sorry Godaime Hokage I just..."

"Look I know you're worried." Tsunade took a deep breath. "But right now there isn't anything I can do."

"...can I go see her?"

"You can but she's probably still asleep. Don't wake her or so help me..." Tsunade didn't finish; she didn't really need to. With that I heard her high heel footsteps disappear down the hall and the door slowly open. All right me, time to put those drama skills to work. I could play sleep better than anyone I knew. The only problem was if you tickled me but I doubted Kakashi was going to do that.

"What happened? First you perform a powerful jutsu and then next thing I know you're on the ground unconscious. And for some odd reason I feel like it's my fault." I couldn't help but smile sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Kakashi." I said slowly letting my eyes open to see the wall in front of me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, I was already awake, believe me."

"Heh, then you are pretty good at acting."

"Kind of yes..."

"...so how much did you hear."

"Enough to know about the sudden amount of chakra in my body and that I've been out for three days."

"You were in pain." He stated without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"What was your first guess?" I stated with another smile.

"What did it feel like?"

"Like ice water was traveling in my veins, like strings were being pulled through my body and like a thousand or more tiny needles were consistently stabbing me." I didn't mention the pain in the side of my arm. I didn't even know why it was there. I turned over halfway only to feels something hard in the side of my arm. I quickly sat up and stared at the bed expecting to see a rock, but there was nothing there. I then looked back at Kakashi to see him give me this look of horror. I blinked at him a couple of times and then noticed he was staring at my lower shoulder. I looked down at my arm and let out a gasp. There, implanted in my arm, was a strange black jewel with a purple center. Surrounding it was a black tattoo that made it look like a star. I lifted my hand to feel it but suddenly felt something tightly grip around my wrist and jerk me forward.

"Ow Kakashi!" I told him but he didn't appear to be listening.

"What is that?" His voice was firm and almost bone chilling.

"I don't know, I just found it myself thank you. Now let me go you're crushing my wrist." But he didn't let go, in fact he gripped even tighter. "Kakashi, that hurts!" I started sounding desperate but he still wasn't listening. "Kakashi!" I shouted desperately. Suddenly Tsunade came to my rescue and burst through the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing? I thought I said not to wake her up!"

"He didn't, I was already awake. But now he's," I squirmed a bit, "killing my arm."

"Kakashi let go of her." Kakashi sat there for a second and then reluctantly let go. I let out a gasp of relief and started rubbing my arm to release the pain. Dang my arm was so red. "Now what appears to be the problem?"

"There's...something on her arm." Kakashi said stiffly. Tsunade walked over slowly and _gently_ took my arm into her hand.

"What is this thing?" She asked. She spoke as if it was some kind of demon.

"I don't know." I stated. "I only just found out it was there myself." They talked to me as if it was my fault. I didn't know what this thing was. Tsunade _gently_ put her hand on it and focused her chakra on the spot. Suddenly she stopped and froze, literally. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Tsunade-sama?" I heard Kakashi say nervously. She then stood up and left the room, signally for Kakashi to follow. Kakashi gave me a nervous look before following her out. Well, I was alone again. I turned and looked out the small window, trying to find something. I saw Ino and Tenten talking down there. They appeared to be worried and soon Hinata walked up with a sad look on her face. She appeared to talk for a minute and then Tenten and Ino looked shocked and then had a sad look on their face again. What was going on?

"So, are you happy you left yet?" I turned to see Naruto leaning in the doorway, a look of disgust on his face.

"Technically I didn't leave Naruto and particularly no."

"Then why the hell did you do it in the first place?!" I flinched and almost screamed at him.

"For the last time you wouldn't get it!"

"Well, do you want to know what those girls are talking about down there?" I stopped for a second. "After you got back Tsunade explained to the whole village what was at hand. And well...let's just say Shino understands perfectly." I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"What did you say?"

"In other words we can't get him to talk to anyone! He won't talk to Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, not even his own parents. The only person who got a word out of him was me, and that was only three words. Leave, me, and alone!" He started shouting violently.

"Naruto, I left because Orochimaru was going to kill everyone if I didn't." Then it him my like a wall. Of course, the whole fate thing, Orochimaru _knew_ I was going to get this large amount of chakra. And he wanted to take it. With all that chakra he would have been able to whip out the entire village with his finger. What kind of idiot was I?

"So you took the coward's way out? You didn't bother to try and fight him?"

"Tell me who would last five seconds against him besides Tsunade and the Pervy-sage! Even he would find someway around them!" Naruto continued to glare at me and finally started walking out.

"Well congratulations, you just shattered Shino's heart you sick sadist!" With that he disappeared and my stomach started hurting again. What have I done? I wonder if Shino will even talk to me at this point. What the hell have I done? I repeat, what the hell have I done? I had never felt so guilty in my life! I almost wanted to cry. And then there was this parasite on my arm. I had no idea what it was or better yet, what it was doing there. My answer came when I heard a strange voice.

"Well boy, you seem miserable! Shino is your boyfriend right?" I look around confused at the strange voice. "Down here!" I look down to see what appeared to be a small black fox with three tails and had purple tipped paws, tails, and ears.

"Who are you? No, _what_ are you?"

"Well that's awfully rude! I'm a fox obviously! My name is Kynaru!" I cocked my head. "I'm uh...kinda stuck with you for a long time so...your name is Rose right?" I let out a nod. "Good! Now that that is laid out, I searched your memory and realized you know my cousin Kyuubi!" My eyes widened.

"Your...cousin?" She nodded.

"Yes but we never got along all that great. He was all "kill kill" and I don't do that. I prefer keeping things peaceful, though I'm not scared to kill someone. He then got sealed inside Naruto and all I could say was 'sucker!'"

"Aren't you a bit small?"

"Oh, this is my normal form. I can get much bigger, believe me. And since I'm sealed inside you only you can see me." Wait a minute, sealed inside me? If she was a cousin of the Kyuubi and was sealed then...

"Oh dear Lord save me! I've got a demon inside me!"

"I don't like that word _demon_ I prefer being called a fox thank you! And unfortunately some wacked up freak decided to seal me for some reason and boom, you were it. Since you had no chakra I had to set up a system and all that, sorry if it hurt. But as of now you have my almost limitless amount of chakra." I almost passed out again. This thing was suddenly crawling around in me, invading my personal space and stating my deepest secrets. "At any rate, you are the only one who can see and hear me considering I'm not really here, just an illusion I brought up. Oh, and don't talk out loud next time or people will think you're nuts! Just think the words, I'll hear them." Suddenly she vanished and I looked up to see Tsunade standing in the door.

"Rose, do you know what that thing is?" What was she talking about? I mean, there could be a number of things. "It's...it's a seal Rose. Some sort of demon's been sealed inside you. And one can only guess that's what Orochimaru was after, is still after." Well how could the guilt get any worse? Shino and Naruto, my closest friends in this world now hated me. I have a demon inside me and because Orochimaru wanted it I knew a ton of people were going to get hurt. I could hardly take it. I wanted to throw up so bad. Naruto and Shino were all I could think about right now. "Something wrong?"

"No Tsunade," I started sarcastically, "I have a demon inside me, my two best friends hate me, Orochimaru is trying to kill the whole village again, and I can only believe that most of it is my fault, everything is fine!" I shook my head. "I just need to be alone for a bit okay?" She nodded and shut the door. I looked out the window again to see Naruto standing there, and he was trying to talk to Shino. Well, if I had chakra and all lets over acute my senses. I opened the window a bit and gathered it in my ear so I could hear better.

"Come on Shino, I know she was a jerk and a coward but you have to talk to someone." Shino was silent for a long time. "Come on Shino! I know it has to hurt but..."

"None of it matters anymore." He said coldly. "Just leave me alone." With that he walked off again and Naruto stared after desperately.

"Damn it Rose! Look what you've done now!" He cursed trying to sound mad though I saw tears in his eyes. "Why won't this sick pain go away? I haven't done anything wrong, so why do I feel so guilty?" I couldn't listen anymore. I shut the window, tears starting to fall out of my eyes. Finally the guilt was just too much. I grabbed the trash can next to me and threw up.

-----------------------------

**A/N: So now you are all pissed off at what I did. And maybe due to the fact I now have this demon inside me. Well, how can I make this extremely good if I can't do squat...I still kinda can't do squat. Just ****cause**** I have butt loads of chakra doesn't mean I already know how to use it. And hey, when you watch Naruto you kinda pick up on how to do some of the jutsus okay? I'm not perfect the universe revolves around me person. As demonstrated by Shino and ****Naruto's reactions.**


	7. Ch 7 Returning to normal or not?

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! Sometimes I'll write all night and others it takes me a week just to write a paragraph. I haven't been in my writing mood lately! But here it is enjoy! ****Plz**** Review! Oh, and I'd like to thank all those who submitted reviews! Glad you like it so far! I never considered myself to be so popular. **

---------------------------

I walked down the busy street with a lonely sigh. Well, it's been about a week since I tried leaving and still no attack, which was a good thing. After all, I had expected Orochimaru to kill someone by now. But that didn't make me feel any better. Naruto still didn't even want to look in my general direction either, and Kakashi told me himself he couldn't seem to do it either. Not because he hated me, but because he thought this whole thing was his fault; which, of course, was totally deranged. But no matter what I told him I couldn't convince him to just forget it. Luckily the girls were still my friends and were trying to help me get Naruto and Shino back. We hadn't had any luck yet though. What surprised me the most was the fact Ino wanted to help. I swore she didn't like Shino and hardly knew Naruto. But concern was clear in her voice and on her face. See? Just when you think you know somebody.

And then there was training. Yes, you heard me, training. Want to know who was training me? The pervy-sage! I couldn't believe it! That guy practically starves me until eleven at night! Doesn't he know there is a black hole living in my stomach? I'd have to find someway to get away today because right now I was particularly hungry! Did I have time to stop and grab something? NO! He wanted me there as soon as possible. A needless to say training with an over hyper fox that only you can see is incredibly difficult. Here, let me explain...

_"You need to focus the chakra in your arm before releasing it!" Jiraiya was doing his usual explanation before I tried something new. I was listening intently until I noticed something black pop up behind his head. While he kept speaking suddenly she pointed at him and then made a weird face. I let out a small snort, but it was unnoticeable. As he continued she moved her paw up and down along with her mouth and made her face look annoyed. __Soon after she pulled up a random sign that said._

_"I'm a pervert who writes pornography and I can't shut-up"_

_At this point all the laughter I was trying to hold in broke loose and I fell to the ground laughing. He stared at me, a bit upset, and asked what was so funny. I was about to explain when Kynaru pulled out another sign that said._

_"I'm on stupid." We didn't get anywhere for about ten more minutes._

This is probably why he won't let me eat. Stuff like this was happening at least once every day, if not twice.

"What? Bummed off about my jokes? You seem to find them rather enjoyable." The black fox appeared next to me smiling.

'Now is not the time. And you aren't really helping you know.'

"Okay, so I admit it is about drastic but it's fun."

'Why don't you put that mind of yours to good use and find someway to get Shino and Naruto back to normal.'

"Hey, a lot harder than you think! That Shino kid has been cut pretty hard, and that Naruto kid probably won't feel better until Shino does. As for Kakashi, well, you're on your own there."

'Thanks.' I muttered in my head. 'And stop referring to them as that kid before I start referring to you as that thing!'

"Chill out already, sheesh. Oh, by the way, I recently remembered a good jutsu to help you escape from the pervert when you get to hungry."

'Well, you're doing something useful.' She didn't respond as she disappeared from my vision. She was so annoying most of the time. But I had to admit she was a big help. She reminded me before I left the hospital to put something over the jewel on the seal or I would over use chakra. Right now it was a small black bandanna. I thought it actually look kind of cool. But that didn't matter at the moment. I still needed to worry about getting those three back to normal. Who knew trying to leave would have such a negative impact on them? I sure didn't.

"You're late, you know that right?" I looked up into a nearby tree to see Jiraiya standing there.

"I got side tracked okay? You try living with this spastic demon!"

'I heard that!' Kynaru shouted in my head, but I simply ignored it.

"Along with the fact I'm hungry, but considering you starve me I guess that doesn't matter too much."

"You're the one consistently getting into trouble."

"Spastic demon." I said shortly.

"Do you actually expect me to believe you can see this demon running around and talking to you?"

"She's actually quite friendly when you get to know her." Jiraiya shook his head with annoyance. I just rolled my eyes in response. I had to find a way to shake him off today.

'Hey, you going to help me get that jutsu of yours going?'

'Hmph, you're lucky I still choose to help you!'

'I know, just tell me!'

'You're really bossy you know that, wait until he's in front of that tree. Then you put your fingers like this.' I saw an image pop in my head, the thumbs were sticking strait up and the index and middle finger were at an angle so it looked like a roof. Finally the lower two fingers were on top of each other. Never seen this hand sign before. 'It's called the chakra net, it'll stick him to that tree for the rest of the night!'

'That's so evil!...I like it!' I gave off an evil smile inside my head. As soon and Jiraiya jumped in front of the tree I did the hand sign. "Think fast Pervy-sage!" He didn't think fast enough. I saw my eerie black chakra suddenly fly out ward and turn into a net, pinning him against the tree. "Haha! It's worked!" I jumped up and down.

"What the heck?" That was all he could really manage.

"Sorry pervert! I have a black hole in my stomach that needs tending to! I'll see you later." With that I ran off out of the woods ignoring how he was going to make me pay later on. I didn't care. All I could think about at the moment was food! And of course in my oblivious state I suddenly felt myself run strait into someone. I shook my head slightly and looked ahead to see Naruto standing there, that usual glare on his face.

"What are you running from this time?" He said coldly.

"The pervy-sage." I answered. Heck, maybe being honest would pull him back somewhat. "He's trying to starve me again."

"So the pervy-sage is training you eh? Why don't we find out what he's taught you." Eh? Was he challenging me to a fight? I looked at his ice blue eyes. No doubt about it, that was a fighting look.

'It's been a while since I've seen Kyuubi!' Kynaru shouted excitedly in my head. 'I know all his attack patterns and whether Naruto knows it or not that affects his fighting style.'

'Eh? Are you saying that some of his moves...' I was thinking about what happened during his fight with Kiba at the chunnin exams.

'I said effects. I mean moves like using shadow clones so he can form a sneak attack.'

'The Kyuubi is stealthy?'

'Oh just stop it! I'll tell you where he's attacking from, deal?'

'Fine, fine.' I groaned in my head. "All right fine." I told Naruto. "I kinda wish we could do this as friends instead of enemies though." I added sadly.

"So do I." I heard Naruto mutter. "But you kind of prevented that."

"I'm not the one with a hold-a-grudge attitude!" I snapped back.

"I have a right to be mad at someone who decides to hurt those who are close to her." That did it, I snapped. I can not take it when someone says a phrase like that. Not only did it hurt but it shoved the awful truth in my face. I wanted to attack him.

'Don't go with a strait forward attack! In fact, if you go strait for him, leap over him, and attack from behind you have a better chance of hitting him.' Gosh I love the way this fox thinks. But before I could launch an attack Naruto came speeding at me, kunai in hand. 'Jump!' I heard the fox shout. I already knew that thank you! I quickly jumped out of the way of his attack and aimed a punch for the back of his head. He quickly spun around and caught my fist inches from his face. He then aimed a punch which I also stopped. Great, both of our fists were stuck. Think, what other jutsu did this fox teach you? That was it! I let chakra emit from my wrists and wrap around his. Shocked by the awful look of the deep black chakra on his arm he let go of me and tried to move back, but he was stuck. I let off an evil smile and didn't hesitate to grab his arm and spin around, hurling him against a tree.

He just sort of stood there, his body shaking from the pain. I could easily tell his was ticked off. His eyes flew open and I saw the silted pupils of the nine tailed fox. Oh crap!

'Let me handle this.' I heard Kynaru say as Naruto charged at me at amazing speed. The next thing I knew I was watching myself lift my hand and catch his fist. I wasn't controlling any of my movements, I was only watching. It felt incredibly strange.

"It's been a while." I heard Naruto say, though I could easily tell he wasn't the one speaking.

"Ya, and I can't say it's done anything for your looks." I felt my lips move.

"You always were the one with the snappy mouth."

"So were you, except literally."

"Insults, is that all you can manage?"

"You say them to this young boy an awful lot. I befriended my host, she's rather fun. Maybe you would enjoy your time more if you weren't such a bad house guest." I heard Naruto snort.

"True but you aren't locked inside a cage all day."

"Yes, well whoever sealed me knew that I wasn't going to kill everyone the chance I got it. See what happens when you are friendly?"

"Yes, you turn into a mindless idiot!" I heard him growl as he aimed is other fist up. I couldn't quite recall what was going on, for what it was happening rather fast. The other reason was because when a demon takes over your body you aren't likely to remember anything. The next thing I remember was waking up, Naruto unconscious next to me. I stared at him, his body covered in scratches like mine. What time was it? It was rather late and I suddenly felt my stomach give from inside me. Shoot, I needed food, fast! I got up and started heading out but I stopped and looked at Naruto. Well, I couldn't just leave him here, and he would probably be hungry. I lifted him up and put his arm over my shoulder. I quickly ran to the ramen shop with him on my back. Okay, so the fox was slowly building my physical strength for battle. Not like I could do anything about it. Particularly I didn't know demons could do this. But it had to be possible because it happened. Well I reached the ramen shop and the store keeper gave me a skeptical look.

"What happened to you."

"Eh? Got in a little fight. I don't know how long he's been out but..." I felt my stomach groan and I quickly propped him on a seat, gripping my stomach.

"You hungry?" He looked like he was about to laugh."

"Yes, very, but I only have money for about three bowls," I pointed at Naruto, "one being for him when he wakes up."

"You're awful nice."

"Ya, ya, just please hurry before I pass out from stomach cramps." He let out another laugh and quickly got to work. I felt myself looking at Naruto to make sure he was all right.

"He's going to be fine." I saw Kynaru appear on the counter, she looked tired. "He might be out for a bit because of the Kyuubi but judging how long you were out..." I didn't listen to her. The bowl of ramen was now in front of me and I almost slammed my face into it I was so hungry. Food had never tasted this good in my life. "Thanks for letting me finish." She mutter.

'Shut up!' I thought. 'I'm practically starved over here.' I saw her roll her eyes and vanish out of sight.

I had just taken the second bowl when I heard stirring next to me. I turned to see Naruto sit up, rubbing his head and he looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked, that glint of hate still in his eyes.

"Looks like our demons took over." I whispered to him as to not alert anyone. After all, only so many people knew I had a demon.

"And what am I doing here?" He turned and looked at the ramen bowl in front of him. He was about to say he didn't order anything but I cut him off.

"You were unconscious so I brought you here because I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up. So don't complain and eat it." I said. He just stared at me, probably surprised I was paying for it. He probably thought I hated him, which I didn't. He finally looked back at the bowl and then started eating. Finally, some progress. He was becoming his old self again. All it really needed was time, and a little ramen.

When I was done I put the money on the table and walked off with a sigh of relief. I wasn't starving anymore. I kept walking off when I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Naruto looking at me, still mad. "Thanks...for the ramen." He muttered and turned away. I could tell he was only trying to act mad. I didn't really care; as long as he was getting there I was sure I was doing something right.

I continued going down the street, the sun completely gone and fewer people walking around. I would have kept walking except I saw Kakashi hanging out in one of the empty streets. Well, I almost had one. I was going for two. I turned and walked over to him. He turned at looked at me for a brief second before turning his head away with a sad sigh.

"Oh come on Kakashi! You haven't done anything! No matter what you or anyone else told me I probably would have gone anyway. There are only two people who would have convinced me other wise and one isn't even a person. I'm the one who made the mistake and hurt three of my best friends. You have nothing to feel sorry about." He was silent for a while, a kind of silence that irritated me. "I just want everything to go back to normal. I'm doing everything I can. But it's not going to work if you keep feeling guilty about something you didn't even do!" He continued to be silent. I opened my mouth to say more when he turned and looked at me. Was that a tear in his eye? Probably not, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"You don't need to say anymore Rose, I...get it." Eh? He got it? Did that mean he felt better? I didn't understand, if he felt better why was he crying? Don't tell me he felt guilty for feeling guilty. Hey, I've seen it before, it's not impossible. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Ack! Stop saying that word! I've never met someone who's ever said it that much!" To my surprise he laughed.

"It's good to see this hasn't altered you in any way." I was about to answer happily, things were finally back to normal. Hah! Ya right! I suddenly felt a strange feeling come over me. Someone was watching me. It wasn't someone familiar but at the same time... Before I could do anything a figure came out of no where at such a eerie speed Kakashi couldn't react. The figure did the simple strike to the neck, knocking him out cold. I was about to see if I could help him when a felt the same thing on the back of my neck. Immediately, everything vanished from underneath me. I didn't know who was attacking me but I knew they had to be with Orochimaru. What other sadistic bitch would do this kind of crap?

---------------------

**A/N: Well what now? Gosh I love suspense! I do it all the time in writing! At any rate I'll try and fix the next one soon. I hit a new idea for a fan ****fic**** so I kinda put this off, sorry! Once again, ****plz**** review!**

**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!! Okay, I'm done... **


	8. Ch 8 Escape

**A/N: ****This**** should not have taken this long and I am ****sooooooo**** sorry. No matter how hard I tried I could NOT get back into the writing mood. –****shot**** repeatedly- So ya, hope you like it. And as a fair warning I probably won't be working on the next ****chappy**** until after Christmas.**

-------------------------------------------------

I felt my consciousness slowly rising back into my body. The first thing I noticed was that it was cold. I almost felt my body shiver from the eerie air drifting around me. The sent of blood suddenly filled my nostrils. The sound of painful gasps forced my eyes open. Everything was fuzzy and unclear at first. Where ever I was it was rather dark and hard to see anything anyway, but that didn't help me miss the figure in front of me. He had his wrists and ankles tightly locked in shackles that were attached to the wall. His condition looked terrible; whoever had captured us obviously needed something to do while he waited for me to wake up.

"K-Kakashi?" I whispered painfully. I prayed he was all right. I saw his eye slowly open and he looked up at me.

"So you're finally awake huh?" He said. He sounded totally exhausted. "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you who kidnapped us." I just nodded, realizing I was also tied tightly to the wall, except my hands were behind me, for reasons I probably knew.

"Orochimaru did that to you...I'm guessing?" Kakashi let out a sad nod.

"He said it was... 'fun'" I felt my body chill at the memory of my dream. "I should have seen that guy coming." He cursed himself.

"Darn it Kakashi! Stop holding such a grudge on yourself, you aren't doing anyone any good!...That was Kabuto wasn't it? I didn't know he could move that fast."

"I had to so I wouldn't attract any attention." I turned to see Kabuto standing there, a smug look on his face. Behind him I could see the faint shadow of Orochimaru. Now obviously this wasn't good but there was something worse about the fact. It might have to do with that disturbing smile across his face. There was death written all over this guy. All I knew at this point was that unless I found a way out Kakashi and I were surely going to die.

"It's about time you woke up." Orochimaru stated coldly. "I got sort of bored waiting for you." He continued to stare at me but I knew he was talking about Kakashi.

"I don't get it though." I couldn't help but think out loud. "If you needed me then why did you bring him along?" If there was anyway to get them to let go of Kakashi I was going to take it.

"Simply because he was with you when I found you." Kabuto stated. I wanted to roll my eyes. "We don't want anyone getting in our way do we?" I mentally rolled my eyes again. The guys were scary, and not in the right way.

"Can I ask what you want me for in the first place? And why you brought me here?"

"It's funny you should ask that." Orochimaru continued to grin. "I actually didn't bring you here." WHAT?!?? He didn't?! Then what am I doing here and how did I get here? Now all the questions I thought were answered now confused me more than last time. "Although when I discovered you were here I decided to use that to my advantage. I knew how much chakra that demon possessed but there was no way to achieve it without killing myself. Therefore I discovered a way to seal it in someone without causing me any harm. It was too bad I discovered that that person had to be disabled in some way. How lucky am I that you came falling out of no where? It takes a few days to take full effect, that's why I threatened you earlier so you would be easier to handle. It's too bad someone here had to stop you." He paused, taking a glance at Kakashi. "But you are here now and that's what matters." Well great, not only was I confused but now my friends and I were all going to die. Yay! This is turning out exactly as I expected!...NOT! Okay, so I didn't expect things to be _easy_ but I had hoped I wouldn't run into _this_ much trouble.

"And what about Kakashi?" I had to ask that.

"Well, I do need someone to test my new found powers on." Orochimaru stated lifting Kakashi's face to look strait at him. I felt a hearable growl rise in my throat. Orochimaru ended up letting out a laugh as he turned and faced me. But after staring at me for a few seconds he turned his attention back to Kakashi. "I do find it a bit interesting though, first you watched your father die, your teammates, and then your sensei. I wonder how you'll feel when you watch her die right in front of you."

"Bastard." Kakashi hissed. Orochimaru let go of him and chuckled again.

"Amusing, you both are. Too bad it can't last very long." Okay, I had to calm down and think. There _had_ to be a way to get out of this mess somehow.

'Escape.' I heard Kynaru say in my head.

'Easier said than done.'

'Okay, okay, I'll tell you how to do it.' She said. At this point Orochimaru had taken off the bandanna around me arm, but I hadn't taken notice. 'Just point the chakra out of your fingers to silently cut the chains. Once that is done surprise him and use that jutsu I taught you earlier, you know, the net one.' Yes, I knew, and I didn't hesitate to get started. I did my best to undo the chain work without alerting anyone and...success. I swear people in Naruto were more oblivious than necessary. But I won't get into that because I'm telling a story. As soon as I finished that though, I got side tracked by the sudden pain in my arm. The first thing that happened was the weirdest look my face had ever managed; it was soon followed by a loud scream. What? It **hurt**! It felt like someone was ripping the skin right off of you, and it kept getting worse.

"Girl, if you don't do something soon he'll take all of our chakra!" I saw the shape of Kynaru in front of me. Crap, I felt like I couldn't move, but I knew I had to. I bit through the pain and turned as quickly as possible, making the hand signs in the process. Did I ever tell you I need to practice those? I'm just too slow. You think the power comes with the presence in this world it doesn't. Luckily my turtle hand signs were still fast enough to take him off guard and I launched my net, sending him to the far wall, trapping him. Hah! Success again! Gah! Now isn't time for celebrating, after all Kabuto is right behind me. I quickly turned, sending a flurry of needles at him, poison coated I might add. Unfortunately he dodged them all but due to that fact I simply moved out of his way, slamming him on the back of the neck. Wow! Their oblivious minds have shown again. Even _I_ could have seen that coming. Well, it didn't matter at the moment. I quickly turned, working fast at Kakashi's binds.

"Don't even look at me Kakashi." I stated, knowing what he was going to say. "This demon of mine tells me most of the stuff I need to do."

"I was going to say they underestimated you but..." I didn't care for him to finish his sentence as I got the other side loose and pulled him out.

"Flatter me later," I said, being sarcastic, "right now we need to get out of here." We found the exit faster than I thought and quickly started heading back to the village as fast as we could.

----------------------

We had gotten pretty far, only about...8 miles away from Konoha? 'We went through the last 8 miles quietly.' Hah! Ya right! You should see me laughing right now, what a joke! _That_ certainly wasn't going to happen any time soon. At that point it turned out Kabuto had caught up to us, and gotten a sneak attack, a bad one. But before I tell you all of this I might want to tell you what happened first.

We were running along, knowing how far we were and needless to say I was filled with relief. Well, at first anyway. I could suddenly feel the sensation of someone watching me, and I knew it wasn't good. I decided to keep things quiet because I hoped it would pass and I didn't want to start a riot and draw more attention. A whistle flying through the air warned me of an incoming weapon but it was closer than I expected. I turned to find it far closer than I thought. I reached for a kunai, knowing it was useless, but I could try. But I was stopped halfway because the kunai disappeared and was replaced with a certain green vest.

"Kakashi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're welcome." He answered without saying anything else. Then he leaped in the air and I spotted Kabuto aiming strait for him. Oh come on! Can't we get some peace and quiet for five seconds?! How hard can it be! Okay, okay, so it was pretty hard in this world apparently. Like I didn't already know that by watching the show. What mattered at the moment was getting this gray hair off our backs. Unfortunately he was prepared for all the moves I had so none of them were working very well.

'I hate fast learners." Kynaru growled in my head. 'Hit them once and never again. Of course it a casual thing for a ninja to do but even so.'

'You can stop ranting any day now.' I told her, dodging a few kunai thrown my way. 'We are in the middle of a fight.'

'Don't you think I know that? With a medical ninja no doubt. I hate medical ninjas; some of the moves they know are nasty as hell.'

'You are ranting again.'

'Sorry, at any rate he's moving around far too much for me to detect a direct hit. You'd need to get him to stop moving or something. Didn't you have poison needles or something on you?'

'Ah, those? They are soaked with rubbing alcohol.' I could sense her confusion as soon as I said that and I told her I would explain later. Okay then, all I had to do was wait for the right moment to throw these things at him. I was actually kind of surprised that Kabuto was keeping up with all of this. Did he do some training or something? Ya, you are probably wondering what is going on in this fight anyway. I don't really know, Kabuto and Kakashi are moving around pretty fast. All I can really hear is the clinking of metal. Kakashi was most likely using his sharingan to predict Kabuto's movements. This was going to take a while. Oh, never mind, there it is, the chance to hit him. I threw one of the needles I had at his neck, and missed. Darn it! Good thing he didn't notice or I wouldn't have been able to throw the other two I had. One missed again, ya I suck at aiming, and the other on hit his neck, just not in the spot in needed to. Oh well, rubbing alcohol is going in his blood stream either way. I saw him drop his guard, which you know is stupid, to reach back and pull the needle out.

"Eh? Rubbing alcohol? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yeesh, you are a medical ninja and you don't know what rubbing alcohol does?" He didn't get to answer. Kakashi aimed a swift smack to the neck and Kabuto immediately fell unconscious. Woot! We won! Yay for cleaning utensils. Ya, ya, I'm pretty pathetic, but if it works I'm happy.

"You okay?" Kakashi immediately asked me. I wish he would stop.

"Yes I'm fine, shut up!" I muttered. "We need to keep moving." Kakashi didn't respond and just started walking in the direction of the village. It's times like this I'm glad I didn't have a very exciting life back at home.

'Something is not right.' I heard Kynaru sniff inside my head. What did she mean by that? Was she being paranoid? A bunch of kunai flying by my head answered that question. He missed me, wait, he wasn't supposed to kill me in the first place. So what was he trying to hit? Kakashi! Duh! I mentally slapped myself for stupidity while I turned to see a small cut through Kakashi's side. Well, that didn't look to bad.

'Can't you smell it!' Kynaru growled at me. I just shook my head. Suddenly I felt my sense of smell increase, probably from her, and I smelled something hanging in the air. It was a disgusting smell that reminded me of bugs, or something like that. 'That's poison you dolt!' Kynaru shouted at me. WHAT!? I quickly looked a kunai to find out she was right, they were drenched in poison. Of course...I should have guessed sooner. Nothing is a good fight in this world unless someone gets seriously injured, or worse. I heard Kabuto let out a chuckle from behind me and I threw another needle in his direction hitting him square in the eye. Whoops, I was aiming for his neck again. Oh well, it works and I'm happy.

"Kakashi, we need to get back to the village, NOW!" He gave me a confused look. "Those kunai had poison on them!" His expression didn't change but I felt his body stiffen up.

So we moved as fast as we could to get back to the village but about one mile away he started getting dizzy and fell unconscious. Figures. Now what was I supposed to do? Kynaru didn't know any healing jutsus and neither did I. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. I wanted to run to the village to get help but I couldn't just leave him here. If only this was a party of three damn it!

"Hmm, maybe I can help." Kynaru stated appearing next to me. "There is a way you can summon me out here but it's limited to an hour and a half."

"Skipped my mind, sorry..." I slapped my forehead. Whatever I needed to do. It was actually just like a regular summoning jutsu really, and hey, it worked. There she was, sitting there staring at me.

"Now get moving!" She snapped at me. "I've only got an hour and a half." Pfft, I wasn't going to wait. You should have seen how quickly I leaped off and sped through the trees.

It took me about what, seven minutes before I crashed into someone. I sat up, rubbing my forehead and looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke staring at me with Naruto rubbing his head as well.

"Eh, hey guys, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Sakura stated.

"Good," I said without wasting time, "Kakashi got hit with a poison kunai and we need to get him out of here." They opened there mouths to say something, but I didn't let them and I jumped off, back to Kakashi. I had to get there and make Kynaru disappeared before they showed up. What are they going to think about me having a demon helping me? I didn't particularly care.

Boom! Okay, cause I'm a bit lazy and there is really no point to the next scene I'm not gonna right it out. Basically we showed up, got Kakashi and went back to the village in a huff. Good thing we got back in time. Although I could have sworn that Kakashi was done for. This world is weird by the fact hero's almost always survive. This is why I hate anime sometimes.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed it. And ya, it's all choppy and crap ****cause**** I was rushing a bit. Please R&R! Have ****a happy holidays**

**I have a few pics! OMG! Ya, I drew them I personally I think they suck but...that's just my opinion. Go to my profile to see.  
**


	9. Ch 9 Can you even hear me?

**A/N: ****Wow! I actually finished this one sooner than the last one! 99 Oh well, that's good right?**

-------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes halfway, unwilling to get out of my bed. Sadly the sunlight was coming in through my window and I was practically blinded the moment I saw it. I forced myself to sit up, sighing to myself and I slipped out of my PJ's and into my clothes. Okay, what was on my list today? I needed to go see Kakashi, good thing he was getting out today. I needed to find and talk to practically everyone considering Sakura had been the only one I talked to yesterday. Naruto disappeared as soon as we showed up, no surprise there. That did it! I was going to fix everything today if it was the last thing I did. I had already fixed Kakashi and almost Naruto. The biggest problem? That's right, Shino. Gosh, I couldn't hardly get near the guy, let alone talk to him. It didn't matter, I had to fix it one way or another.

I headed out the door only to see Kiba standing there, staring off into space. He soon noticed I was there, snapping back, and gave me a nervous smile.

"Do you need something Kiba?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Ah, actually yes." Boy did he look nervous. What was this about? I saw him look around, paranoid, for a second before turning his attention back to me. "Can I come in?" He obviously wasn't going to get over his fear of whatever while he was out here so I held the door open and he came inside.

"So what is it and why are you paranoid out of your wits?"

"Sorry," he muttered, "Okay, I've got a problem. You probably know how Hinata has a crush on Naruto right?" I nodded. "Well, I uh...Gosh, it's so awkward telling you this but I think you are probably the only person who would get this." His face was starting to turn red and now I knew what he was going to say with out him saying it. Akamaru barked at his ankles, urging him to continue. "I...want to ask her out." Kiba stared away from me; his face a bright red color and I could do nothing but giggle. "Please don't laugh; I know it's a bit weird but..."

"I think it's nice!" I smiled at him, my face quickly turning over to confusion. "But what do you need me for?"

"First off you're a girl, even if you don't act like one." I rolled my eyes. "And second you know Hinata because you said this was a TV show in your world."

"Hmmm, you do have a point there..."

"I need help." He said desperately, hanging his head in the process. Akamaru let out a small whine to follow.

"With what?"

"First off I don't even think it's a good idea considering she likes Naruto. Secondly I feel like I need to get her something while I am it. And the worst part is if she doesn't hate me her dad will." He let out a long depressing sigh. "I just don't know what to do." I couldn't help but let of a small smile at his condition. This moment in time would be good for future blackmailing if need be. Okay, enough about me trying to get the characters to do what I want when I want, back to the story line.

"First off Hinata isn't the kind of girl to get mad at you like that, you should know that Kiba. Even though I swear her dad is from Hell and back. The best thing I can tell you to do is wing it. Don't sound desperate and defiantly don't mention Naruto what so ever. I'm sure one date couldn't hurt and if you get lucky she might go on another one. Whatever you do don't pressure her. Hinata bursts easily under pressure." Kiba stared at me, partly in shock.

"Yeesh, didn't you tell us you've never been on a date before."

"Ya, but I also told you I write and read a lot of romance stuff. Now if you don't mind Kiba I have a lot of stuff to do today so I'll see you around, and good luck!" With that we both left, I would have locked the door behind me but as you may remember the door doesn't have a lock. Yep! Stalkers come get me, no lock! Okay, I'm rambling again.

---------------------

I let out a sigh in the waiting room as I stared at a large bug on the ceiling. What? There was nothing else to do besides tell the nurse it was there and then what could I do while I waited?

"Rose!" Praise the Lord. I looked down from the ceiling and there was Sakura running over to me, a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, where's Naruto? It's about time I had a talk with him." I muttered the last part but she still heard me.

"He's on his way." She said starting a frown. "Are you two still fighting?"

"I believe the tension has gone down a lot but over all I guess you could say that." I let out a sigh. "Naruto isn't exactly what I'd be worried about when it comes to getting people back to normal." We both remain silent, knowing what I was talking about.

"Hey Sakura!" We both turned to See Naruto running toward us. He stopped in between me and Sakura, staring at me with his blue eyes. His expression wasn't mad, although he didn't look happy either. A few moments of silence passed before Sakura spoke up.

"Ah! I just remembered I forgot something! I'll be right back!" With that she ran out of the room leaving me and Naruto in a staring contest. I opened my mouth to speak, but I never got the chance.

"Sorry." I heard Naruto mutter. I closed my mouth and looked at him, his eyes now avoiding my gaze. "I recently found out I got worked up over nothing. You probably still hate me." I suddenly started laughing. Naruto gave a strange look of confusion.

"Naruto, I forgave you the moment you got mad, I can't hold a grudge even if I tried." He started at me for another second before letting off a smile.

"Boy, that's a load of relief."

"Sorry, guys, I couldn't find it!" Sakura came running back in. "Are you two talking again?"

"Ya, we are." I said.

"Finally." She let off a long sigh of relief as well. "Come on! Kakashi-sensei should be on his way out!"

----------------

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto shouted happily, immediately tackling Kakashi and giving him a tight hug.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted at him, slightly annoyed by the sudden action. "Get off!" Naruto reluctantly let go. "I'm still injured you know." Naruto got a stubborn look on his face but didn't say anything more.

"Thank goodness nothing bad is happening after that. I was sure someone was going to be pissed off." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm" Naruto agreed. "But it did start quite a hassle. I kept being asked where I had seen you last." Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Hey, what happened to the Pervy sage?" I asked. Everyone exchanged glances, obviously not knowing.

"ROSE!" A shout suddenly came storming down the hall way. Well, that question was answered. I turned my head very slowly to see Jiraiya coming down the hall and boy did he look pissed. Not that I was surprised or anything. Naruto jumped behind me, almost shaking. Yes Naruto, that's exactly what you need to do to become Hokage! Jiraiya was now in front of me staring me down. Kakashi and Sakura just look flat out confused.

"What did she do this time?" Kakashi sighed.

"She stuck me to a tree for the whole night and the morning." I suddenly heard chuckling coming from Kakashi and laughter from Sakura and Naruto. Now he looked even madder. "You better run Rose because I think I'm going to kill you." I let out a sigh.

"If you have to kill me do it later please. I have too many things going on today." He looked slightly taken aback as I walked past him and headed outside only to hear feet coming after me. It was Jiraiya, running quite fast I have to say.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted violently. Okay, time to run.

The chase went on practically all over the entire village. I had to use a number of jutsus and accidentally knock over a few stands on my desperate run. I kept running and turned a corner to only to ram into someone and then fall strait onto my back. I'm not quite sure how many people are in this city but out of all of them I had to run into him. One out of what, a thousand or more. I'm just lucky like that I guess. I opened my eyes and looked up only to meet the dark gaze of Shino. Gosh, if anyone knew how to do the death stare it was him. If looks could kill I'd probably be a pile of ashes right about now. Hey, my heart was pounding enough to get a stroke or something. For some odd reason I hoped that would happen, this stare made me extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Holy crap he talked! Ya, I'm probably over reacting right now especially considering he's still glaring at me, wanting an answer.

"I'm running." I stated, purposely looking in the other direction, although his gaze was still burning strait through me. I didn't know exactly what else to say to be honest. I was scared if I said one thing out of line he'd turn that look into action.

"Figures." He muttered, turning around and walking off. Eh? What? What on earth just happened? Didn't matter, I had to try and convince him to go back to normal before I never see him again.

"Shino..." I started before he stopped and turned his gaze back on me. My lips froze on the spot.

"If you came to apologize," He started, he voice was deafly cold, "then you're wasting your time. Naruto already told me you're sorry." I felt anger rise up inside me, burning off the cold feeling. He started walking off again and I shouted after him once more.

"What do I have to do then?" I said my voice sharp and firm. He stopped walking once more. He was listening, even if he didn't look like it. "What do I have to do to get you back to normal!?" This time I started shout, still no reaction. "Do you have any idea how many people are worried about you!? I know I screwed up god damn it! And if you have to hate me then do it! I just want you to talk to every one else again!!!" I now felt tears at the edge of my eyes, feeling like none of my words were reaching him. Then he turned, his stare even more violent looking, if that was even possible.

"Rose," he started, I could do nothing but stare, hoping he had gone back to the way he was, "do everyone a favor...and go back where you came from." It all happened so slowly, and so painfully at the same time. I had the sudden feeling of something small and sharp going strait through my chest. Once again my body stiffened up and before I could do anything he jumped away and disappeared. It hurt, there wasn't really much else to say about it. Usually people's words don't affect me. But what he said, and how he said it more importantly, continued running through my head like a broken record. And every time I heard it, it only hurt worse and worse. His words were so hateful; I had never heard anything like it. I had no doubt that he really wanted me out of here. To be honest though he was right to say that. If I leave then nothing else would happen. Orochimaru might give up, all the attacks would stop, and everything could go back to normal. The only problem? I COULDN'T GET BACK HOME! DUH! Gosh, if it would make Shino happy I would do it if I could. I felt the forgotten tears starting to fall out of my eyes as my frozen body fell to its knees.

"There you are!" I heard Jiraiya behind me. However, I didn't get up, I didn't run, I didn't even move. I felt him stare at me, obviously confused by the sudden change in behavior. "Hey kid, you okay?" He asked me, noticing my tears. I said nothing as I got up and ran off, pushing past him. I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I ran inside my apartment, slamming the door behind me. My body still felt frozen, despite the fact I was running. I still felt the hollow tears fall from my eyes and collide with the floor. I still don't know how to describe it. My heart felt physically injured, as though someone threw a thousand tiny darts at it and continued to throw more. I felt guilty, lost, sad, and hurt. My anger wasn't there anymore. I couldn't be mad at something like that. He had every right to say it and every part of it was true. I wonder if he knew I would react like this. If he was trying to give me a taste of how he felt. Wow, he must feel like shit.

A sudden knocking at the door caused me to snap out of my icy shell. I quickly rubbed the tears from my eyes, trying to keep myself from doing it in front of others. I took a deep breath, turned, and opened the door. Standing there was Naruto, a confused and worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of upset when you ran in here." Shoot, did I want to tell him how upset I really was. But I had a feeling if I did that he would try and take it out on Shino.

"Ya I'm fine." I lied. He didn't seem convinced and crossed his arms.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Ya, I am." Naruto let out a sigh.

"Come on, what's wrong." There was a long silence and I didn't say a word. "It's Shino isn't it?" Naruto suddenly spoke up and immediately assumed he was right. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He turned, ready to run off and find him before I reached out and pulled him back by the collar. "Hey, let me go!" He shouted, writhing to escape my grip.

"You're right; it does have to do with Shino. But in no way am I going to let you hurt him. What he said was completely true and he had every right to say it."

"What'd he say?" Naruto stopped struggling and looked up at me, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"He told me to do everyone a favor and to go back where I came from."

"What!?" Naruto's face screwed up into anger again and he tried to pull free once more. "No one has the right to say that! LET ME GO!" He screamed, but I didn't let my grip loosen in the least.

"You aren't going to hurt him Naruto."

"I can't believe you are so okay with something like that."

"I wouldn't say I'm 'Okay' but I'm not mad at him."

"But you were crying." Naruto stated flatly, resuming his still position and folding his arms over his chest. I let out a sigh, unknowing of what exactly to say.

"You're right; it hurt. But I'm still not mad at him." Naruto muttered under his breath. Most of it was probably cursing and calling Shino things I shouldn't mention.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He looked up at me again, his eyes filled with sadness and sympathy.

"Nothing Naruto, if I need any help be sure I'll ask." He stared at me for another moment and then I let him go, causing him to hit the floor. He mumbled as he to up, rubbing his head, and with a quick good bye he was gone as soon as he showed up. I shut the door again, releasing my uncrying mask. I went up to my room, falling on my bed and hugging my pillow tightly. I just wanted to go back to the way things were before I ran off. When there wasn't all this pain, all this hurt, and all this confusion. When I could eat Ramen with everyone with out a single care in the world. When I could hang with Shino on his break, put my head on his shoulder and forget everything that's happened to me. I could tell him whatever I wanted and he never changed his mind about me once. It's just too bad actions speak louder than words. I looked up and out the window only to see Kiba's face staring at me. I let out a loud scream and his face turned worried as he waved his hands in front of him, trying to make me stop. I opened the window and immediately started shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! WATCHING ME CRY TO MYSELF THROUGH MY WINDOW!!! WHAT ARE YOU A STALKER!!!??!!" He suddenly put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from shouting until I lightly bit him causing him to pull back.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm not watching you, I just got there, now stop screaming!" I continued to glare at him, but kept my mouth shut. He rubbed his sore hand, making sure there wasn't any blood, and continued. "Yesh, you over react a lot don't you."

"What do you want!?" I snapped.

"Well I can't ask Hinata out today cause she's off on a mission and Naruto told me what happened." Naruto you friggin BIG MOUTH. "Damn it, if I see Shino I'll-"

"No." I said simply.

"What?"

"No, don't get mad at him. The last thing the poor guy needs is the whole village hating up on him for saying something completely honest. I may be upset but it's not the point. Shino had every right to say what he did and although I may be hurt I'm not mad at him and I don't want anything making things worse." Kiba blinked at me a few times.

"You really do care about him don't you?" Eh? Okay, didn't see that one coming.

"I don't know, I guess you could say that. Why?"

"He thinks you don't."

"Wha? That's crazy! Why would he think that?"

"He thought after you ran off to Orochimaru, thinking you were helping us-" I cut him off.

"I was an idiot back then! I wish I had never made such a stupid decision! It's because of that all this happened in the first place!"

"Have you ever told him?" Kiba asked me.

"I would but I can hardly ever talk to the guy."

'Hehehehe, this is so cute! I wish I was a novelist, this would be a bestselling book!'

'SHUT UP!' I thought in my head. Trying to keep Kynaru at bay long enough to concentrate.

"I've got to go." Kiba sighed. "I'll talk to you later k?" I nodded as he jumped away and I was left alone once more. What did I need to do? Kill myself? Would that wake me up out of this current nightmare? Would that make anything better? I stared at a kunai that I had left on my desk one morning. I leaned over, picking it up, and stared at it. It had a small chip of rust lining the edge and it looked kind of old. All my thoughts were shut off when I suddenly felt someone grab my hand.

"Harming yourself isn't going to get you anywhere." Shino's cold voice rang from behind my head and his breath fell down my neck. I couldn't move. I could easily tell how close he was to me and I was scared if I made any kind of movement then he would leave. I liked him being this close; I liked him holding my hand, whatever his intentions were.

"I was pretty sure you hated me." I finally said.

"I can't." He stated, letting go of my hand and moving back. Noooooo, don't go!

"Shino..." I started, knowing I wasn't going to finish. He was about to leave again. "I love you." The words involuntarily left my mouth. I don't even know what happened. He stopped and I could feel him staring at me again.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you." I said again. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Then why did you run away?" Yes! Conversation! We were getting somewhere!

"Because I was stupid and Orochimaru threatened to kill you guys if I didn't. I thought back then he wouldn't be able to do anything with me but I soon found out I was wrong. At the exact same moment I realized what had happened to everyone...what happened to you. I wanted to fix it, I really did. But the way people were acting it seemed impossible. I just want the old you back, is that so much to ask? I can't stand seeing you in so much pain damn it! I know I was a bitch. I know very well I made a mistake and all I want now is to fix it." There was a long silence that followed. "I don't care if you hate me Shino; just go back to the way you were."

"I already told you, I can't hate you, even if I tried, even if I wanted to." I felt my mind perk up at this statement but by the time I turned around to look at him it was if he was never there. I sat there for a moment, watching the breeze rattle the curtains and blow a few leaves by. I felt alone again. I shut the window turned and stared at the open door. Did any of those words reach him? I really didn't know.

Suddenly there was more knocking at my door and I ran down to answer it. I opened the door to find Ino and Sakura standing there.

"Uh...can I help you two?"

"You are coming with us!" Ino said smiling as she pulled me out.

"W-wait! Where too!?"

"We're going to cheer you up." Sakura stated. Uh oh! These girls were certainly my friends, but they didn't exactly have my perspective of 'fun'.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: **** Ya, ya, ****enjoy**** all the fluffy sad stuff. Just trying to keep the story interesting, and...****probably**** failing...****hehe****. R&R ****Plz****! Reviews will be used to save me from Ino and Sakura. **


	10. Ch 10 Think it over

**A/N: ****Woot****! Done! Yay! Uh...ya...READ NOWWW! –****shot****-**

-------------------------------------------------

"For the last time guys...I DON'T WEAR THIS KIND OF STUFF!" They had dragged me all over the city. Every store had to do with something I didn't like. Whether it was a bunch of fancy clothes, make up, too much jewelry, or some sort of magazine I don't even want to talk about, they would take me there.

"But come on Rose!" Ino insisted. "You would look so cute with this on! Half of the leaf ninja guys would be after you!"

"Erm...I don't exactly want guys coming after me thank you."

"Oh?" Ino giggled. "Still going after Shino I see."

"Ya," I stated, "what of it?" Ino let out a sigh and I felt myself getting mad.

"Nothing just...I can't help but wonder if you two are _ever_ going to get back together." I still felt mad but I said nothing more. "I mean, have you even talked to him recently?"

"Yes actually, I have." Whoops! Shouldn't have said that.

"Really!?!! When, where, what did you say to him, are you going to get back together, is that why you were upset?" Shoot, in order or alphabetically?

"I met him at my house about a minute before you two showed up, I don't know, and kind of yes." Did that answer her questions?

"So you don't know whether or not he still hates you? What did you say to him? Huh?" Shut up!

"No I don't know, what I said is none of your business!"

"Huh? Why can't I know? Is it something extremely personal? Did you say something you never want to repeat? Did _he_ say something you never want to repeat?"

"INO!" I shouted getting her attention. "Enough with the questions okay!"

"So, will you put this on or not?" She said holding out a purple and pink Kimono. I did look nice but...

"No."

"But why?"

"You wouldn't catch me dead wearing that thing! Dress and skirts aren't my style! And neither is make up, too much jewelry, or redoing my hair." Ino looked very disappointed but she didn't say anything as she put the dress back.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Ino asked putter her hands on her hips. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't get anywhere. "And if it has anything to do with: pranks, tricks, blowing things up, or eating ramen I don't want to hear it." I shut my mouth. Well that took of everything on my list.

"Wah! Uh...Ino?" We both turned to see Tenten running in our direction. "Er, can I borrow Rose for an hour?"

"An hour? What for?"

"Er...Hey look! They have a sale on that eye shadow you told me about!" Tenten pointed behind Ino and she immediately turned around.

"Where?" The next thing I knew I was being pulled around again. This time, though, I didn't know if I was happy I was being saved or upset that I was being pulled around like a sack of potatoes.

When Tenten got me out of the door she stop, turned, and looked at me.

"I need your help."

"Seesh, everyone needs my help around here." She stopped, blinking at me. "Uh, never mind, what do you need?"

"I've got a dilemma. I have a crush on Lee and Neji at she same time."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to have to repeat myself!"

"Calm down Tenten, I heard you. Aren't you usually the calm one out of all the girls?" I swear her eye twitched.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Look, I said calm down! Tell me why you have a crush on them first off."

"I'm not sure to be honest. I guess it usually happens when I see them training. I mean, they are both such amazing fighters." I saw her face go red but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm so jealous of them sometimes."

"Okay, so you have a crush on two guys. That isn't really the problem is it?"

"Well, no...but still. I'm just confused."

"Maybe you should find out how Neji feels. After all we all still know Lee has a crush on Sakura, and maybe still me."

"You want me to spy on him?"

"Ya, I'll help you if you want. After all you did save me from turning into Sakura and Ino's fashion dummy."

"Thanks a lot, but I'd better do it alone. Don't want to run the risk of getting caught, especially since he has the Byakugan on him."

"Whoops, I had forgotten about that."

"Well, thanks for the advice I guess. I'd better get going." With that she ran off leaving me standing there. Well, I had better get moving before Ino came out only to drag me back in. I walked along the street, looking at the stores and watching a few people walk by.

"R-Rose!" I heard a timid voice call my name. Shoot, all the girls wanted to talk to me today. I turned on my heel to see Hinata running over to me, a huge blush on her face. Okay, was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"Hey Hinata, why's your face all red?"

"Hmm, well..." She stared playing with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. "When I got back...Kiba-kun asked me out on a date." She started giggling. "I don't think I've seen him so nervous before."

'ALL RIGHT! GO KIBA!' I decided to shout in my head to keep my expression from changing.

'Shut it!' Kynaru growled in my head. 'Since nothing eventful is happening I'm going to get some sleep so keep it down!' Annoying fox.

"I didn't know you liked him." I decided to say.

"Well, one date wouldn't hurt right? Besides, I need to get away from my house for a bit and he looked so desperate." Damn it, I told him not to sound desperate. Well, I didn't tell he shouldn't _look_ desperate so...But hey! It worked this time didn't it! "By the way." She said, her face turning serious. "Kiba-kun told me you talked with Shino earlier."

"Okay, why do all the guys have to blab? The entire village doesn't need to know we had a conversation." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, Kiba-kun said he...said something that wasn't nice."

"Again, it's not the villages business. Tell Kiba if he blabs to another person I'm going to permanently glue his face to the floor." Hinata looked horrified at this but said nothing about it.

"Ya, I'll tell him. I'll see you tomorrow." She ran off, waving as I turned to stare at the setting sun. Yeesh, this day seemed to move fast. Then again I was in the waiting room for an hour. Stupid nurses saying people are going to be out one hour earlier than they really are. It bored me so.

I walked home feeling the light breeze blow on my skin. Walking home with darkness coming on quick probably wasn't a good idea. But it wasn't like my apartment had a lock so what would it matter. I had no doubt in my mind Orochimaru was going to get to me as soon as possible. At least this time no one else would get involved. Then I felt it again, someone's stare burning into my mind. Orochimaru? No, this wasn't Orochimaru, yet it felt familiar. My eyes darted around, trying to spot whoever was watching me. It's times like this I wish I had Byakugan so it wasn't such a hassle to watch my back. My back, of course! I stopped, turning on my heel only to meet the eyes of Shino again. Or glasses, whatever you call them, I know there are eyes back there!

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be walking back by yourself at this hour?" I rolled my eyes in the other direction as I put my hands behind my head.

"Not that it matters. After all, my door still doesn't have a lock even though I requested it since you five guys came busting into my house like you owned the place!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "I still can't believe it. All four of you wanted to take me on a date, I found it odd." I then decided to change the subject. The problem? I was nervous at the moment, at that usually results in lots of talking. And considering Shino's a quiet personality I doubt he was going to try and get me to shut up. "What are you doing out here anyway? I mean, I'm not the only one who should be home right now. I mean, with the weather getting cooler and all. Given it's not so cold I need a jacket but even so." And so on, I could talk when I wanted to and given what I'm saying you can tell I was thinking stuff up off the top of my head. However, while I was busy blabbing my head off my eyes were going upwards to avoid his gaze so I didn't notice him starting to walk toward me. "And I can't tell you how many people have asked if we were going to get back together. Ino keeps trying to make me get a different boyfriend but no matter what she said I wouldn't agree. After all, even with your personality I don't think you could hate me forever..." Wow! He was standing right in front of me and I didn't notice. "I mean, tons of people think I hate you but I don't. After all you have every right to hate me and-!"

Okay, scratch that, he did try to shut me up...and it worked. Then again you would probably stop too. I couldn't move my lips. Then again, I couldn't move my lungs either. For once again I was scared that if I made any kind of movement, he would break his lips away from mine, and that was the last thing I wanted. I finally took in a shaky breath, feeling his hand behind my head, preventing me from moving away. Pfft! Like I even wanted to. In fact, I decided to prove it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and gently kissed him back. I was so happy, you have no idea. I suddenly felt tears pour out my eyes uncontrollably, despite my attempt to make them stop. And finally I gave up on making them quit. He was talking again, he was himself again, and that's all that mattered.

We finally pulled back and the tears were still running down my face. I reached up to wipe them off to avoid any embarrassment but I was cut short when I felt his hand on my cheek. My face burned bright red at the feeling of my tears falling over the back of his hand. Only a few more seconds passed before I buried my face in his chest and just kept crying. I tightened by grip around him as his own arms when around me.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" I managed to say though small gasps for air. I still couldn't believe he hadn't said anything this whole time. Then again it's Shino, what am I talking about!

I finally leaned back again and rubbed the tears of my face, took a deep breath, and finally stopped crying. I forced myself took look at his dark glasses only to notice how close his face really was to mine. I leaned in to kiss him again only to be interrupted.

"Hm, isn't that nice!" I released my grip and turned my head to see Orochimaru standing there, that terrifying grin on his face. Fear rose up inside me at the realization that once again there was someone with me in the line of fire. I couldn't let him get his hands on Shino. It only made things worse he saw us making out. I knew it; things were going to turn into a mess from here. I also knew if things were going to go how I thought I wasn't going to be the only one hurt. Gosh I hate the fact I can jinx things.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Short ****chappy****! With the giant cliff hanger of DOOM! –****shot**** again- Oh well, hope you ****likey****. Reviews will be used to send Orochimaru to another dimension filled with happy bunnies and talking flowers :3**


	11. Ch 11 Dance of snakes and insects

**A/N: ****Yay! Next ****chappy****! Now let the cliff hanger be ****unhung**

-------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru continued to stare me down as many moments of silence passed. Did he actually expect me to say something? I guess he didn't because he suddenly extended his hand and six of those snakes of his lunged out of his sleeve and headed right towards me. Before I could move I felt Shino's arms go around me again and suddenly the ground disappeared from below me. I finally felt my feet hit solid ground again and Shino's grip vanished from around my sides. I finally set my head in motion to figure out what had been going on to find we were farther away from Orochimaru and his creepy snake thingies.

"Rose!" I heard Shino say to me. Yes! Talking, he finally said something! Did I ever tell you how sexy his voice sounds? Okay, now isn't the time to get into that. "You need to get out of here and tell Hokage-sama what's going on." Realization struck me slower than you would think.

"Wait a minute, what about you?"

"He's after you; I need to hold him off."

"Shino are there bugs clogging the blood flow to your brain? There is no way I'm leaving you here with that thing!" I pointed at Orochimaru.

"Either that or he captures you and destroys Konoha." Damn him and his logic! Even if he was right I didn't want to come back here and find him...well...you know. "Now get going!" Great, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I let out a distressed sigh and started to jump away, keeping a close eye on Orochimaru. Suddenly his snakes lunged for me again; mouths open to reveal poisonous fangs. I knew at that point it didn't matter how fast I moved, it was probably going to catch me. The next thing I knew I saw Shino move in front of me, kunai in hand, which he used to block the snake's jaws. Fear was pounding in my heart as I continued to run off, hoping that he was going to be okay.

--------------------

I burst my way into the Hokage building. I had to get help, and fast. I didn't know how long Shino could hold out with a Sannin. Going up the stairs as fast as possible wasn't a good idea because Shizune was coming down and I suddenly crashed into her.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Trouble..." I gasped for air. "Orochimaru...in village...Shino...help!" Well she must have gotten it because she let of a gasp and ran upstairs. Well that took care of that! Okay, so I probably should have stuck around to make sure things went faster but I wasn't that smart. Instead I decided to let it take care of itself while I went out to figure out where Shino was. Ya, stupid idea isn't it. But as you probably have guessed I worry too much about my friends to notice that kind of stuff. I quickly speed out of the building as quickly as I entered. I moved swiftly and carefully as I jumped from building to building, trying to get to where I last saw them as quickly as possible. Shino would probably hate me if I did this but I didn't really care. Better he hate me than be dead.

I got to the area only to find a few dents in the road. Okay, they obviously weren't here anymore. I could only begin to think of where they went. I continued along the road soon finding the answer I needed. Apparently there was a giant gaping hole in the wall. They must have gone through it, no doubt. I decided to follow. Yes, I can hear you all screaming "Dumb ass!" at the top of your lungs. If I had known what would happen I wouldn't have gone.

I cautiously continued my way into the woods, unwanting of a surprise attack. I kept all my senses alert and walked along the grass slowly. I could easily tell they were out here, the only problem was where. Suddenly I heard something snap in the branch and I quickly turned, seeing nothing. I looked around, sensing no one watching me. What if it was Orochimaru? What if Shino was...well...? I could feel my heart floating inside my chest and moving at a rapid pace. There it was! I heard the sudden flurry of weapons flying my way. I reached for a kunai, but didn't know if it would be on time. Suddenly before I could pull it loose Shino was standing there in front of me.

"I thought I told you to get away from me."

"Don't tell me you actually expected me to stay there after I got helped." I then stopped and thought for a second. "Wait a minute where are-!" The sudden sound of more weapons interrupted me, but they were coming from a different angle. I reached once more for my kunai, but I didn't get to move any farther. I felt Shino's arms wrap around me once more as me moved me out of the way. Okay, something was wrong, I heard the weapons attacking but I never seemed to hear them strike me or wood or whatever. What on earth was going on? I suddenly felt something wet land on my face. Rain? No, it couldn't be, the sky was completely clear. I put my finger on it and looked at it to see it was red. Wait, what?! My eyes flew up to Shino to see a small trail of blood coming out of his mouth. My heart beat flew up at a light racing speed at the realization of what had happened. I saw Shino stand up and turn around and there, to my horror, were all the weapons that had been thrown at me.

"Shino what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted at him. He didn't answer. "Shino...I'm not worth it." I said firmly, although my body was shaking. He turned his head halfway to look at me.

"Just because you decrease your own worth doesn't mean others do the same." He said. I felt my body freeze up in confusion. What exactly did he mean by that? I suddenly saw him jump off and he was gone. Great, now I lost him and I still don't know where Orochimaru is.

'Yawn! What time is it? What's going on?' I heard Kynaru say in my head.

'Bout time you woke up you lazy thing of a fox! While you were asleep Orochimaru attacked!'

'Oh, really? You'd think your excited mind would have woken me up! Must be a heavier sleeper than I thought.'

'SHUT UP!' I shouted in my head. 'Shino is injured at the moment and all you can think about is sleep!!!'

'He's not my boyfriend!' She retorted. 'And stop shouting!'

'Maybe I should summon you out here so I can strangle you!'

'You'd only get thirty minutes, I wouldn't waste it!'

'I HATE YOU SO MUCH!'

'You aren't the only one!' Agh! This fox was really starting to annoy me.

'Demon!'

'Freak!'

'Three tailed!'

'Idiot!'

'Spaz!'

'Fangirl!'

'You did NOT just say that!' I saw an image of her sticking her tongue out at me! I decided to think of nails scratching on glass.

'That's cheating!' She shouted painfully. I laughed. Geez, was I distracted or what? I sudden source of dark laughter distracted me. Okay, that could not be good. I silently moved through the woods, ignoring Kynaru's nagging. Something had happened and judging by the fact he had sounded happy it couldn't be good. I moved in closer and peered through the bushes. My heart stopped, my gasp got stuck in the center of my throat. I couldn't even feel air entering my lungs. I suddenly shot out of the bushes and kneeled next to Shino.

"Shino! Are you okay!?" I shouted, no answer. "Shino?" I said again. I put my hand on the side of his neck. Shit, his heart beat was slowing down. "Don't you dare die on me!" I practically shouted at him. "Please Shino...just don't die!" I heard cackling behind me and I turned. Standing there was Orochimaru.

"He isn't bad, but he missed a key move of mine. And that probably just cost him his life." My heart pounded so hard I could hear it in my ears. "Now it's about time you came along with me." I laid my hand on Shino's as I moved away from the snake eyed creep. I knew it, I needed to fight him. This was going to turn out bad. As soon as he got close enough to me I aimed a swift kick for him stomach. Damn it, he caught me. He pulled me by my ankle and sent me soaring into a tree. OW!

'That was smart!' Kynaru said.

'Ya well you aren't doing anything but nagging!' I didn't bother to listen to her response. I tried to stand up, but the pain in my ankle was pretty bad. None the less I forced myself to do it. Okay, what now.

'The only suggestion I have at the moment is to...RUN!' Wow! She was actually giving me advice. The funny thing is, I took it. I ran. Pretty fast if you were to ask me but I had still seen faster. I could tell Orochimaru was coming after me. Who knew what kind of moves he had up that sleeve of his. I needed to think of a plan, and I needed to do it fast. At least until help got here.

When I thought I had something I turned and noticed he wasn't there. I drew my kunai, looking around trying to detect where he was hiding. You'd think I had watched this show enough to know that looking around and above wasn't enough. I suddenly felt something wrap around my legs and looked down to see a pair of snakes. I couldn't help but let out a scream as Orochimaru flew out of the ground aiming a hard blow to my stomach. Hit right on the mark. I coughed as I felt my lungs struggle for air from the sudden blow and I fell limply to the ground. Okay, this defiantly wasn't good. I suddenly saw him pull out that sword of his and aimed toward me. Well, he couldn't want to kill me or he defiantly would have done it already. I moved out of the way of the blade, sweat running down my head from fear and exhilaration. He continued trying to hit me as I twisted my upper body to avoid it, considering he was standing on my legs. Who knew a Sanin weighed this much. Okay, off topic again. He aimed the blade at me again and I moved to dodge it, or so I thought. I suddenly felt the sharp blade go clear through my shoulder and I let out a scream of pain. I could already fell the blood falling over my arm which only made more sweat run down my head.

'Okay, we have to figure something out before you fall unconscious!' Kynaru said.

'NO DUH!' I snapped.

'Okay, do what some animals do, play dead!' Okay, that actually wasn't a bad idea. 'I know a move that can keep him from moving but I'm going to need all your chakra and you'll have to summon me.' So I decided to go with the plan to see how it did, I played dead, or unconscious in this case.

"Hehehe, you just couldn't hold out anymore could you? I wanted to test my powers on the young boy but he kept getting in my way." I wanted to say something not nice to him but I kept my mouth shut. The blade was pulled from my arm, which actually felt really weird and his weight vanished from my legs. Now! I quickly jumped out of his reach. I didn't waste any time dipping my thumb in my blood and doing the hands signs for a summon. I still need to get faster on those, seriously! Anyway I saw the little three tailed nuisance pop out in front of me. She was like me in the fact she didn't like wasting any time. Suddenly there was a large flash of smoke and when I opened my eyes there was this giant black and purple nine tailed beast in front of me.

I felt my feet go out from under me as her tail suddenly threw my up on her back and I landed with a loud thump.

"Ow!" I groaned at her.

"Less complaining more move!" Kynaru snapped at me, her voice much deeper now.

"You didn't tell me what to do oh great master!" I said sarcastically.

"You're so helpless! I need to chakra so just stick your hands on my neck, that simple." I rolled my eyes but did what she said. I didn't know exactly what she did but I managed to look over her head to spot her trying to hit Orochimaru with something. Woot! Score! She hit him! Now she was firing what seemed to be a consistent flow of black and purple chakra to keep him trapped inside it. Where on earth did this fox learn all these moves?

Suddenly I felt my body half-way collapse as it felt like what seemed the power of gravity had been multiplied by ten. She must be using my chakra and there for sucking it strait out of my body. I could feel my energy draining inch by inch but I was so not about to back down for anything. Not until helped showed up.

At least ten minutes had passed and we were still at it. Did I really have _this _much chakra? Well I could easily tell I was low on gas, my breathing was very heavy and I could barely stay on my hands and knees. Tell me there were almost here!

"Rose!?" I heard the astonished voice of Tsunade as I turned my head and saw her, a large group with her.

"Took you long enough." I managed to say. She started heading towards me but I had too many thoughts on me at the moment. "No! Shino is back there!" I indicated in a direction, I didn't know exactly which way. "He's more in need of medic than I am!" Tsunade stared at me for a second but thankfully obliged and disappeared into the trees. I could only pray that he was still all right. I suddenly felt the energy jerk from me and I looked ahead to see Orochimaru vanishing like he did when Tsunade defeated him.

"Damn it! I'm losing him!" I heard Kynaru say. I could easily tell that's why my chakra was practically gone. Suddenly he completely disappeared and Kynaru released it. I, being completely whipped out, fell on my side. No, I couldn't fall unconscious yet, I had to make sure Shino was all right. "You are too selfless kid." I heard Kynaru say. "You know that jutsu could have very well killed you if done long enough."

"I knew." I said. "I'm willing to risk that. But I refuse to let my body die until I know how Shino is." She shook her head.

"Like I said, too selfless." With that she started shrinking and I took the hint. I hopped off, forcing my exhausted body to stand. With a flash of smoke Kynaru vanished back inside my head. I started feeling dizzy but forced myself to shake it off as I ran off to find where Shino was. My shoulder was stiff and still hurt where the stab wound was, no surprise there. I thought demons could heal you faster. Oh well, it's no large concern of mine.

I found my way to the area to see Tsunade operating on him. I wandered and watched her.

"Are you all right?" Shizune asked me.

"You can find that out when I know how he is doing."

"The only way I'm going to be able to heal him is if I did a small chakra transfer."

"I'm open for it." I said.

"No way you are going to do it! With that move you were performing your chakra is low enough already!"

"Do you think I care?" I stated. "Take what you can and see if it's enough! I refuse to let things pass by anymore until I know he's going to be okay!" Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine then, give me your arm." There it went again, the feeling that my very life was being sucked out of my body. Luckily she was done faster than I thought but at that point the only thing I wanted to was fall to the ground unconscious.

A few minutes passed before she stopped.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure he's going to fine unless something strange happens."

"Good." I said simply and let my body finally collapse on me. 'Kynaru?' I thought as sleep fell upon me.

'Yes?'

'Can you control my dreams?'

'Based on thoughts and memories I can, why?'

'I want to dream about him. Where everything is peaceful and none of this hell ever happened.'

'Ah!' She said in understanding. 'I'll do what I can then. Until then go to sleep! You should have fallen unconscious about an hour ago.' I just let out a simple sigh as finally everything in reality vanished from around me.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Yay! I've still got about two maybe three ****chs****after**** this so don't go anywhere yet! Reviews will be used to revive me and Shino.**


	12. Ch 12 Relaxing

**A/N: ****Woot! This one actually got done slower than expected but whatever. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------

White, that's all I could see. I appeared to be standing in a strange white world. On what I couldn't say, all I could see was emptiness. I knew I had to be dreaming but I didn't know what about, or what was going on. Then I felt it, I felt a firm arm go around my side and hold on to me tight. I didn't need to see who it was, I already knew.

"Shino..." I whispered as I let myself be pulled into his grasp. I leaned my head against his chest as I continued to stare at the empty space. I didn't know where I was, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I buried by face into his chest trying to ignore the pain. I didn't know what kind of pain it was but it was still pain, and it hurt. I felt him place a light kiss on my head and it felt good. I felt relaxed and I didn't want it to go away, but I knew it would. Sadly it was much sooner than I thought. When I turned to look at the white world it had vanished and had been replaced with my back yard. Was I still dreaming? I had to be, because in the distance I saw me running around, except I was about six. I turned and notice Shino was gone which made me upset. I watched myself running around, talking to things that weren't really there. But I didn't really care. Back then I could do what I want when I wanted without having to care about anything. As you get older it seems more and more that innocent feeling disappears. Suddenly the scene started paling away and faded into what seemed to be mist. I knew I was still dreaming and I needed to wake up. I had to make sure Shino was okay.

Suddenly consciousness filled my head as I opened my eyes. My head hurt, I was tired, worst of all I didn't know where or when this was.

"Ah! You're awake!" I heard and excited voice and moved my eyes over to see Naruto.

"How long have I been out?" I asked before saying anything else.

"About two days." Naruto chirped.

"How's Shino?" I rolled over in my bed and stretched.

"He's still out of it but he's doing better."

"What room is he in?"

"You need to rest." Naruto said. I ignored him. I got out of bed and pushed him out the door. "Hey! Did you hear what I said?" Naruto said. I shut the door on him.

"And don't even think of coming back in because I'm changing!" I shouted at him. He didn't come back in. Good! I changed as quickly as possible in fear of someone coming in to check on me. No intruders, good! Okay, now to find where Shino is. I asked a passing nurse where his room was and thankfully she didn't tell me to go back and get some rest.

I opened the door to Shino's room only to have my face turn bright red. Okay, let me explain. First off his glasses were off and secondly so was his shirt. I swear I almost got a nose bleed. I shook my head trying to suppress the blush spread across my face.

'Hehe!' I heard Kynaru say in my head. 'Who knew your boyfriend was actually this sexy.'

'Back off!' I snapped. I heard her laugh but she fell silent. Just in time too. I looked back at Shino to notice his eyes were open and staring at me. Okay, like the fact he was shirtless wasn't enough. His eyes are FRIGGING SEXY! Not only were they shaped in what seemed the perfect way but they were the most gorgeous color of brown I have ever seen in my life! I couldn't hold it, my face went totally red. His expression didn't change in the least but I could see his eyes were filled with concern.

"Er...when did you wake up!?" I decided to start a conversation.

"Few minutes ago." He said sitting up. Don't blush, don't blush, DON'T BLUSH!

"I woke up about ten minutes ago. Had to convince Naruto to let me out of the room." I finally decided to walk over to him and I sat down next to him on the bed. "You are feeling better aren't you? I mean...I don't even know what Orochimaru did to you so I..." I feel silent, unknowing of what to say. I felt myself squeezing my own hand nervously.

"Rose." I heard Shino say. I turned hey head and froze as my face went red once more. His face was inches from mine and I could see every small detail in those eyes. It paralyzed me. Taking note of my frozen state he leaned forward instead, meeting my lips. My eyelids fell shut and my arms wrapped around him. They way he was kissing me this time felt so amazing! It was gentle, and yet at the same time it was passionate.

Suddenly I felt his tongue darting at the edges of my lips. It was strange, considering I had never kissed someone before, especially like this. But I decided to give it a shot, after all, I trusted him. I opened my lips and felt his tongue sink into my mouth. It felt strange, not bad, just strange. It was new to me, what else could I say. His tongue moved around inside my mouth and I could only hug him tighter. Finally his tongue retreated but oddly enough my tongue followed it right into his mouth. Once again it felt strange, foreign. I don't really know what to say about it. All I know is it felt even weirder when I finally pulled back from his kiss and resumed staring at his beautiful eyes.

I eventually leaned my head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled amazing. I don't know if you would have expected it or not but I don't really care. I wanted to stay there, relaxed, maybe even sleep considering I was still tired. Then again getting up and running around right after waking up from chakra loss probably wasn't the best of idea. Look! My genius strikes again! Ugh, whatever. To be honest I could have been there forever if a certain orange ninja decided to knock first. But of course he didn't.

"W-w-what the hell??!!" I immediately turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway his mouth wide open as well as his eyes. Figures, Naruto wasn't the only one there. Practically everyone I had ever interacted with was standing out there. I blushed, what else could I do. "So that's what Shino's eyes look like!" Naruto shouted. I couldn't help it; I slapped my forehead at his oblivious statement. "Now I've seen Kakashi-sensei's face AND Shino's eyes!" He pointed at me. "It's all because you showed up." I couldn't really say anything. Not that the fact everyone was staring at me made things any better.

"Er...can I help you guys?"

"We heard you were feeling better!" I heard Lee shout. "So we decided to come and see you."

"Did we stop by at the wrong time again?" Kakashi glanced off in the other direction. I could see Jiraiya in the background writing some stuff down on paper, figures.

"Um...kinda." I managed to say.

"Looks like Shino is up too." Kiba stated. "Things just get better and better huh?" He smiled along with Hinata.

"Choji! Can't you stop eating for five seconds and say hi?" I heard Ino shout.

"You aren't saying anything." Choji said.

"Will you two quit it!? It's such a drag when you guys fight." Shikamaru jumped in.

"Rose! When you get out you will help me with training later yes?" I saw Lee jumping up and down trying to get my attention.

"We haven't had a challenge in a while Kakashi." I heard Gai say. "What should we do this time?" Gosh, there were so many conversations going on at once I couldn't tell exactly what was going on. "Why don't you decided!?" Gai suddenly said to me.

"Ur...uh..." Hmm, what could I make those two do. I know! "The first one to tie up Sasuke in front of my apartment wins."

"What a great idea!?" Gai shouted. Sasuke paled.

"What did you say?" He growled at me.

"Hey, might as well make it enjoyable for me to." I said. He ran toward me, all intention to kill at hand. Oh boy. Before he could even get close though there was a giant wall of bugs in front of him.

"Not another step." Shino growled. Yay! Gosh Shino! You rock! Sasuke let out another growl but walked back none the less.

"Wow Sasuke!" Naruto said laughing. "You are getting owned by her!"

"Shut up!" He snapped at Naruto, his face blushing with embarrassment. Then I started laughing.

"Technically I didn't do anything this time Naruto." I snuggled closer to Shino.

"Right your boyfriend." Sakura smiled.

"Well, can you?" Lee was still jumping up and down.

"Sure Lee, but later okay?"

"Yes!" Lee shouted with excitement. "To celebrate I'm going to run laps around hospital!" With that he ran off and out the building. I swear everyone had a large sweat drop coming off their head, except Gai of course.

"Yes! That's my youthful student!" He shouted. People sweat dropped even more.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Kakashi said, reading his book. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was now either laughing or giggling which made me blush again.

"I'll stop by and see you two later." Tsunade smirked and shut the door, keeping everyone out. I turned my head and looked back at Shino.

"Well, hopefully all that hell is finally over." I let out a sigh.

"Yes, but another one is bound to start." Ah Shino, you never change.

"You're probably right but...I don't really want to think about that." I leaned my head forward and kissed him again. When we broke apart I leaned my head against his shoulder and managed to whisper.

"I love you..."

-------------------------

I walked around the streets of Konoha, bored. What could I do today? Shino was off on a mission and was left here, wandering around. I was doing my best to avoid Ino and Sakura to keep them from dragging me on another shopping spree. I didn't know where Tenten and Hinata were. I just continued walking around. That is, until a thought came to me. I had told Lee I would help him with training, almost forgot. Now the question was where is he. I looked around for him or Neji and Gai to tell me where he is. I found Neji first of course.

"Hey Neji?" I called out to him, getting his attention.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Lee is?" I asked him.

"I think he's over there." He said pointing in a direction and then going strait back to what he was doing.

"Uh...okay...thanks." I said and scurried off in the direction he indicated. I was still bored while looking for him, so what did I do? I decided to sing. Yay? I sang the first song that came to mind which happened to be Nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues. Yay? So I started singing. I sang to myself so it was quiet, but not so quiet you couldn't hear if you weren't nearby.

"What a pretty song!" Lee's voice suddenly hit my ears and I jumped and let out a scream. "Did I do something wrong?" He paled.

"Uh...no...just don't sneak up on me like that, that's all." I blushed with embarrassment that he heard me singing.

"Did you come to train with me today?" He smiled at me. I then suddenly heard snoring inside me head. Kynaru had been sleeping a lot recently because there wasn't anything "interesting" going on, it bugged me.

"Yup! And I have the perfect exercise for you!" I smiled. I summoned Kynaru who was now sleeping on the grass.

"Ugh...what on earth! ACK! Why did you summon me!?" She jumped up with a start.

"We are going to help Lee train!" I smirked.

"Er...what's the training?" She paled.

"Well, I figured he should try and catch you in under twenty-five minutes. Ya know, before you disappear."

"What?! I didn't agree to this!" She snapped. Lee just started, perplexed by the strange creature in front of him.

"You've been waiting for something interesting to happen and now's your chance. Think of it like a game!" She let out a snort.

"Fine! You owe me!" She turned to Lee. "Okay, you have twenty-five minutes before I disappear. You have to try and catch me before then! Got it?" Lee nodded.

"Okay then you two! I'll give the signal!" I said. They got in position. "Three...two...one...GO!" Man, did they GO! Kynaru and Lee moved so fast I didn't even have time to figure out which way they went.

By the way, you are probably wondering what happened with that challenge between Gai and Kakashi. Ya know, the one where they were supposed to tie up Sasuke and put him in front of my apartment? Kakashi won. Boy, it was so funny to watch. The things those two did to win was great! Especially what they tried to do to catch Sasuke! They went all over the entire village and finally Kakashi caught him. I wish I had a video camera to show you but I didn't. So when the challenge was over I let him go, sadly, and he cussed at me and walked off. I don't know why he didn't attack me, Shino wasn't there, in fact no one was there. He could have attacked me. Maybe he didn't want Shino attacking him, or possible killing him, later on. I probably could find someway to make Shino attack Sasuke but I would need to think about that later. Or would I?

"There you are!" I heard Sasuke's shout come from behind me. I turn and see him staring at me, death once again in his eyes. "I finally have you by yourself! Now I'm going to get revenge!" Oh my gosh!

"Is that all you ever think about!?" I groan. "Revenge this, revenge that! Maybe if someone gave you amnesia you would forget all of it!"

"Shut up!" He shouted and lunged toward me only to be hit in the head by Kynaru zooming past.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, but kept running with Lee close behind.

"Face is Sasuke." I told him. "You can't touch me, even if I wanted you to."

"I'm going to get you one day." He cursed me. "Believe me."

"Line stealer!" I shouted as he jumped away. Wow, hit in the face by a fox, that is one sad way to lose.

"That was an excellent training idea!" I turned to see Lee walking up to me. He looked worn out but none the less had a very pissed off Kynaru in his hands.

"You little sneak! Put me down!" She hissed.

"You do know you could just leave."

"...shut up!" She snapped and vanished from Lee's hands.

"That was so amazing!" He said. "We'll have to do it again sometime! Do you know where I might find Gai sensei?" He asked me.

"No, I'm afraid not. The last time I saw him was when he and Kakashi were doing the capture Sasuke challenge. They might be doing another one. Want to go look?" He nodded happily. Okay, I know Lee might dress weird and act a bit weird but even so he was a nice guy. And that sculpture he made of me is still in the town! Who knew he was such an artist?

"Rose?" He said, his voice now sounding more serious. "I was wondering. You are from a totally different world correct?" I nodded. "Did you ever wonder if you were ever going to go back there?" I had never actually given it much thought, so I shrugged.

"I don't know Lee. I might or I might not. To be honest I don't really want to leave. I don't know if I will go back. I might be given the choice to leave or be forced to go back, I'm not entirely sure. For all I know I might be stuck here for the rest of my life, considering I don't even know how I got here." I thought even deeper about it. "I have no idea who could have brought me here if it wasn't Orochimaru." I let off a shrug. "Let alone why."

"Indeed, it is confusing." But then his sad face turned into a smile. "But whoever brought you here I'm sure glad they did!" I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Me too!"

We didn't get to much farther before we ran into Tenten.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at us! "What are you up to?"

"We are looking for Gai-sensei!" Lee smiled.

"I think he's off with Kakashi-sensei." She said. "I couldn't tell you where. Especially with what kind of challenges they do." The answer came in a matter of seconds.

"I won't lose to you Kakashi!" We heard Gai shout as he landed in the clearing with us."

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's another grand challenge!" He stated. "Me and Kakashi are supposed to find three people to help for this challenge."

"We'll do it sensei!" Lee shouted before any of us could respond.

"Help with what?" Tenten asked nervously.

"For the challenge you are supposed to have three people, I'm not sure what for." Oh boy, was this going to be fun.

---------------

So we headed off to the Hokage's building and we met outside. Kakashi was there with Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Probably cause Naruto was off on a mission as well.

"Okay then." Kakashi started. "All three of the students we have are going to hide anywhere in Konoha. They need to hide well because we will be looking for each others students, not our own. The first one to find the opponents students wins." Well, this was interesting. "Students, feel free to move around as much as you want. The only thing is you can't get spotted or caught by us. Is everyone clear?" We all nodded. "Okay, you all have one minute to get into a hiding place...GO!"

We all jumped off and spread out in different directions. Okay, where was a good hiding place. I know! Inside the Hokage monument! I wonder if they would ever think to look there. Well, whether they thought or not I had to find a place to hide and I couldn't waste time. So to the monument it was!

I got inside as quick as possible. Never being here in real life I had no idea it was this dark. Hey, this might be a pretty good place to hide. So I found a good corner and did my best to hide my chakra. Now all I could do was wait.

Ya, I was waiting a long time before I decided to look out of the open eye and down on the city. Carefully of course. I looked down to see Lee and Tenten along with Sakura and Shikamaru. Okay then, Sasuke and I were obviously the only ones left. Close challenge much? Finally Gai came up with Sasuke close behind, who looked very ticked of by the way, with a large smile on his face.

"I win this time Kakashi!" He shouted and held out a thumbs up. Sweet, I was actually good at this game.

"Ya ya." Kakashi said, sounding unimpressed. Although I could tell he was disappointed. "Does anyone know where Rose went?" He couldn't help but ask. Everyone just exchanged glances.

"UP HERE!" I shouted down to them, getting their attention. Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Up there? The whole time?" He asked. I just nodded.

"I thought you would have looked there." I let out a sigh, jumping down. "It's not that elaborate."

"Genius Rose!" Gai praised me! "I knew I was right to choose you." I glanced at Kakashi expression, guessing I was his third choice, but Gai got to me first.

"Hehe, anyway, who's up for some Ramen?" I had to ask.

"Me!" Lee shouted excitedly!

"I'll come along!" Tenten smiled.

"It's a drag but okay." Shikamaru and Sakura walked over to me.

"Only if you're buying." Kakashi said. I rolled my eyes. Sasuke had left, good.

"It would be a wonderful expression of youth!" Gai shouted! It felt good, having friends, someone who loved me. To be truthfully honest I didn't want to leave, not in the least. But then I had to wonder what if I was forced to go back, then what?

----------------------------------------

**A/N: ****OMG HAX! Second to last ****ch****. How's it ****gonna**** end you wonder? Tell me what you think will happen! Just cause I ****wanna**** know! ****Plz**** R&R! Reviews will be used to pay for all the ramen!**


	13. Ch 13 Destination lost

**A/N: NUUUUUU Last ****chappy****! TT-TT Well, what are you going to do. Story has to end somewhere right?**

-------------------------------------------------

So, about a week had passed and nothing had happened. Boy, life was good! Well nothing bad anyway. So far I had: done lots of training, gone on lots of dates with Shino, helped out on a mission once, hung out with friends, you fill in the rest! Did I make out with Shino more? Er...well...that's kind of personal business. At any rate the week was pretty good so far and not a single problem had come up...so far.

So what was I doing right now? Why I was eating ramen with Naruto!

"Shouldn't you be here with your boyfriend?" He joked.

"He's not as into Ramen as you are." I explained. "Besides we hang out enough."

"Ya, ya." He joked giving me a friendly punch in the arm. We laughed. "You ever think you are going to get home?" He asked me when we stopped. I just shrugged again.

"I don't know, and more importantly I don't care! I'd love to stay here the rest of my life!"

"With Shino?" He smirked again. This time I punched his arm but it was a little less friendly and he fell off his chair! "I was joking." I just smiled evilly.

"Uh...Rose...Naruto." I turned to see Hinata with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hmm...the Hokage wants to see us...particularly you Rose." I raised an eyebrow. What could all this be about? Well I knew I was soon to find out.

-------------------

We stood there, in the meeting room apparently. Everyone was talking to the person next to them in confusion. I didn't quite get it. All the people I had ever interacted with were here. What was going on? I was standing next to Shino, big surprise there, who had a worried expression on his face.

"You looked worried." I commented. "Is something wrong?" He didn't answer, which made me upset. I knew he wasn't one for talking but usually if I asked him something he would answer, honestly too. Whether I liked the answer he gave me or not. "Shino?" I called his name and he only turned his head toward me. "Shino, is everything o-!" My voice cut off as suddenly his arms wrapped around me tight. They way he was hugging me proved that he was worried, scared even. He was hugging me as if he was never going to let go. "Shino what is going on?" I asked again. He pulled away, he head going in the other direction.

"We...saw something in the woods." He said. I could tell now by his expression he was on the verge of tears. I didn't get it. This wasn't the normal Shino and it scared me. I felt my body start to shake as my heart beat faster out of fear. What was he talking about? Had something terrible happened? Was Orochimaru after me again? I felt my body shake even more at these thoughts and I felt him hug me again.

"I...I'm scared." I confessed as I buried the head in his chest and wrapped my own arms around him. "What on earth is going on?" I ask.

"Well..." He started only to be interrupted.

"Okay then!" I turned my head to see Tsunade in the front of the room with Shizune right next to her. "I bet all of your are probably wondering what you are here for." Many yeses and nods came from the crowd. "Well...today Shino and his squad members spotted something out in the woods today. And after we looked at it further we discovered..." She bit down on her lip and I could tell that Shino was still trying to prevent any of his emotions from coming out. "that...it's...a portal back to your world Rose." My already racing heart came to a sudden halt and stayed there. I finally let in a sharp intake of breath. I still couldn't believe what she had said.

"Wait...what? Do you mean I have to go back?"

"That's what it appears to be waiting for." Tsunade sighed.

"But...what if I don't want to go through? What if I want to stay here?" I hugged Shino tighter. "Don't tell me I don't have a choice."

"Why do you think I brought everyone you knew here?" She asked sadly. "I want you to go as much as you do Rose but there isn't anything we can do."

"No..." I whispered sadly placing my head in Shino's chest once more.

-----------------

Man, and I thought it was hard earlier. Now that I was standing right in front of it things only felt worse. I felt Shino's hand holding on to mine, tightly once more. In fact I focused on nothing more that his arm and swore it was shaking a little bit.

"This isn't like you Shino." I say to him.

"I know." He simply answered. I turned my head around and stared at all the people behind me. All of them, not one excluded, didn't look upset in someway. Lee and Naruto looked pretty depressed, probably the most depressed out of everyone. I turned my head back and looked at the portal again. I couldn't believe I had come all the way here only to return at what seemed the worst of times.

"I...don't want to leave." I said. I knew trying to avoid it was only going to make things worse but even so. I felt Shino pull me into another hug.

"I know." He repeated. Then I felt something wet land on my head. I looked up, expecting to see rain. However there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Instead I looked up and saw something I never thought I'd see, something that shouldn't even be happening. I know for a fact I saw a tear run down Shino's face.

"Shino, please don't cry. It just isn't you. I don't want you to go back there again."

"I know Rose." He said once more. He leaned over and kissed me. Being distracted I didn't notice that he slowly turned by back to the strange door. When he finally pulled back I only just noticed that I was standing back faced to the passage way.

"Wait...what on earth is..." I could finish my question when I looked back at Shino. The look of anguish on his face was almost unbearable.

"Promise me..." He whispered to me. "You won't ever forget. You won't forget anything that has happened here."

"Of course I won't Shino but..." I was once again prevented from talking as he suddenly gave my body a shove and I flew back into the portal. "Shino!" I shouted in shock as everything started disappearing.

"I love you...Rose." I heard him say as the remainder of the world vanished from my sight.

"SHINO!" I felt myself scream as I was suddenly falling in the same white blank world. I just fell, nothing really happened but falling. Where was the bottom? Where was I actually going? Finally after what seemed forever the white world went black.

-----------------

I opened my eyes as I felt something wet run across my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked to see my dog Jade staring at me. I sat up, rubbing me head and looked around. Everything appeared to be the same as I had left it. I looked next to me and notice the suriken that had been on the ground was no longer there. I let out a sad sigh as I stood up. It was still the time it had been when I left, I wondered how but I didn't ask. I just walked back inside and sat down at the computer. I opened a new word document and quickly typed up what had happened as quickly as possible. To ensure I didn't forget it.

What happened then you ask? Well I went to school the next day and practically all my friends noticed I was acting depressed. I decided to tell my friend, Mootchie is her code name, of what happened and she flipped when I told her what happened between me and Shino. Shino, after all, was her favorite character. Other than that I tried to keep it to myself. Although that was rather hard for more that one reason. First off in gym class on day a kid was really ticking me off so I punched him. Although I may have left Naruto I still had that strength I had developed and he ended up going halfway across the field. Thank goodness the coach wasn't watching or he would have believed it. People started calling me a freak but always kept a good distance from me, which was sort of good I guess. Aaron the bitch sure didn't try and touch me anymore. My friends still hung around me and thought it was hilarious if I ended up having to beat the snot out of someone. What happened to Kynaru? Well...

'Yawn! Yeesh, the more time I spend in the world the more tired I get. No matter how many times I sleep.' She said. I had kept the seal which was still on my arm well hidden from everyone. 'I think this world might be canceling out my power.'

'That might explain why I can't do any jutsu.' I thought.

'Ya, that's probably it.' She let off another yawn and I looked at the seal on my arm to notice it was shrinking.

'Uh...is that normal?' I asked.

'I think I was right. This world is canceling out my power.' She muttered unhappily. 'I guess until we got back to that world of ninja's I'm going to be sleeping.'

'I'm probably never going to get back.'

'Well then it was nice meeting you kid...' With that her voice trailed off and the seal on my arms was nothing more that a small visible scar. That did it. Everything that happened in that world besides my physical strength was now gone. All of it, shriveled away as if I had never gone there in the first place. It was terrifying how much I wanted to go back but I had no power of the matter. All I could do was stay here, in front of the computer, thinking of things that might have been.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Okay, now I'm going to wait for you all to shoot me for writing such a sad ending. Well first off I wanted to try writing a tragic ending. Tell me how sad you think it was. But do not fear! For Mootchie has indeed helped me decided to write a sequel[****insert**** gasps here So yes, there will be a sequel to this! I'll post a note in here saying when it has started up so don't take it off your alert lists yet! Thank you all for reading! Please R&R! Seriously, more people that want me to get off my butt and write the sequel the faster it will go. BYE!**


End file.
